Crime and Passion
by jessie 33
Summary: Story by Jennifer, known as fart fart on  , and Jessie 33. Jennifer gave me a idea for a plotline, and I wrote the story for her. It is about Lindsay and Mac. I do not own any rights to the show or the characters. This is just a fanfiction CSI NY
1. Chapter 1

This is a story, I'm starting for Jennifer, she gave me a idea, and I'm writing this story, with her suggestions and my own too . This revolves around season 3, before Lindsay and Danny got together.

Plot line by Jennifer and Jessie

Written by Jessie

Chapter 1

Lindsay showered, and was coming out of the bathroom, wearing just a towel. She smiled as she saw him laying in bed, only wearing his boxers. She walked over , and got in bed touching his face. He opened his eyes, and smiled as he pulled her over him. She laughed, "Mac we are going to be late for work".

"I'm the boss so don't worry girl". She giggled, as she brought her lips over his. He rolled her under him, and just looked at her. He knew he shouldn't be involved with Lindsay, but at the moment he didn't care. She made him feel alive, she was the first person that has made him want to get married again . He vowed he would never marry again, after his wife's death. Lindsay changed that he was planning on asking her to marry him, on their 8th month Anniversary, which was in 2 weeks. She had no idea, but he was going to make it really special. They made love, and finally got up, looking at the clock.

"8 am Mac we are in trouble".

"Go make some toast, I will shower, and change quick". He ran in the shower, while she got dressed, and went and made them both a coffee to go, and toast. He walked out she handed it to him, and they locked up, and went downstairs to the parking lot. She smiled as she got in her car, and he got in his. Mac let Lindsay drive off first, he ate his toast, than started the car. He was about to drive off, when he heard screaming. He thought he was imagining it at first, but he stopped the car , and got out. He definitely heard a lady screaming, and she was in trouble. He ran toward the screams, praying he got there in time. He didn't hear the woman anymore, but he saw her by the elevator. He ran over grabbing her, but he was shocked looking in the elevator. He was shocked, he saw 3 people dead, by gun shot wounds, he pulled the woman away, as he called for help. She was crying, "my daughter the girl is my baby".

"Oh God, I'm sorry, please I can't let you go near the bodies".

"Who would do this she is only 18 years old"?

"Do you know the men with her"?

"One is her Ex boyfriend, they broke up 6 months ago".

Mac heard the Police cars coming, he called the office, and told them what was happening. Stella said she would be over with the others. Mac ran over as the Police show up, and he told them, his team were on the way. They walked the Mother to the Police car, and they took her to the Police Station. Stella , Danny and Lindsay showed up in separate cars. They walk over to Mac, he looked at Lindsay, she was shocked she just left him. Sheldon showed, up and walked over to the bodies. He couldn't get use to seeing young people dead, and he walked over taking the evidence needed before the bodies were taken away. Stella touched Mac's arm, "are you ok Mac"?

"No, I can't get the Mother's screams out of my head".

"Mac, we will find the animal that did this"

"Yes Stella we will, but can we give that woman her daughter back"? Mac walked away, Stella and Danny were confused, but Lindsay ran over grabbing Mac's arm.

"Mac talk to me".

"Lindsay, who would do that to 3 young people, did you see their bodies"?

"Yes, we see this all the time, calm down".

Lindsay just give me a few moments, I need to be alone". He walked over, watching Sheldon, he vowed the killer or killers were going to pay, he was going to bring the Mother that peace at least, that her Daughter didn't die in vain.

To be continued.

This is my first story like this, hope you like it..


	2. Chapter 2

Plot line by Jennifer and Jessie

Written by Jessie

Chapter 2

Sheldon collected the evidence, the bodies were taken to the lab for Sid to do the autopsies. Mac and the team went back to talk to the Mother, she was brought over to their offices. Mac walked in, and the Mother looked so withdrawn, Mac felt horrible for her.

"Would you like a glass of water, or coffee"?

"No thank you , who did this to my Baby".

"Your Daughter what was her name"?

"Amy Hughes". Mac wrote it down, "how old is she"?

"She just turned 18 years old, she is to young to have enemies".

"I'm sorry we have to ask these questions, to see why your Daughter was murdered today".

"It had to be Mason, he was trouble, he was bad news. I told her not to get involved with him, but she didn't listen. I was so happy when she broke up with him, but why was she with him today"?

"Maybe they didn't break up, she might of lied".

"Amy wouldn't lie to me, we talked about everything. I would know if she was lying, she was a good girl, she didn't deserve to die like that".

"Do you know who the other man was in the elevator"?

"No, I never seen him before, just Mason". Patricia couldn't stop crying, when Mac touched her arm. "Mason why was he bad news"?

"Drugs he got Amy hooked, but she was clean for 3 months. I should have charged him with Statutory rape, but she begged me not too".

"Where is her Father right now"?

"He passed away from Cancer 2 years ago, I think that is why she got messed up with Mason in the first place. It is my fault, I was so depressed, she found comfort in his arms, when I should have been there for her". Mac got up, "We will talk more later, you should go home and rest. I will get a officer to drive you home".

"Thank you, please find my Daughters killer".

"I will promise, the person or persons will pay". She hugged Mac, and he walked her out, and told the Officer to take her home". Mac went to his Office, he sat down when Lindsay walked in shutting the door.

"Mac I can't believe this happened, are you ok"?

"Yes, I hate all the senseless violence, especially of young people. I think we have to find out who, the other man is? Mason was involved in Drugs, it could be a drug deal gone bad. I don't know why Amy was there, the Mother said they split up"?

"Mac come on, you know kids lie to their parents all the time".

"I know Lindsay, she was a good kid, who was in the wrong place, at the wrong time, I just know it".

Lindsay walked over, putting her hand on Mac's cheek. She smiled, "I will come over tonight, we need each other Mac".

"I would like that, but I don't want you coming upstairs on the elevator alone. We will go home at the same time, and drive home together".

"Mac I hate keeping our relationship a secret, I don't care what people think".

"Lindsay please not yet, maybe after this case". Lindsay moved close, and she kissed Mac. They both pull away when Stella walked into the office, just staring at them. Lindsay grabbed a file, "I will make the calls Mac, I will let you know what I find out" Lindsay walked out, not looking at Stella, who walked over to Mac. "Were you kissing her"?

"No, I gave her a hug, she needed it, what do you want Stella"?

"Sid wants to see you". Mac walked out of the office, Stella stood for a moment, wondering if something was going on between Lindsay and Mac, but she shook her head realizing it was crazy, thinking that.


	3. Chapter 3

Plot line by Jennifer and Jessie

Written by Jessie

Chapter 3

Mac and Stella go in to see Sid.

"Sid what have you found"?

"This is a sick crime, they were stabbed multiply times. I have sent the tests to the lab, to see if there were drugs in their system. The young girl Amy, Mac she was beaten before her death. She was stabbed to end it, she is so young". Mac felt sick seeing Amy on the table, all he could think of was her Mother. Why was she with her Ex boyfriend , and the other man? Stella walked over, "the other two guys, what was the cause of death"?

"This one his name is Mason, he was stabbed 10 times, but the fatal stab was to the heart. This guy his name, is Alex Morris he is known to the Police, he is bad news, why were they with him"?

"The Mother said Mason was into drugs, Amy broke up with him, but I have no idea why they were together"?

"Mac, she made love to someone before she died. I have sent the swabs to the lab, I will let you know if it was Mason she slept with"

"Oh God her Mother is going to be so upset".

"Mac we see this all the time, Mothers don't think their children can do no wrong"

'Sid I have this feeling she was a good kid, somehow today she walked into something that got her killed". Sid smiled, "I will finish up, I will send all the results to your office, once I'm completed".

"I have this massive headache, I'm going to go home early. Stella is in charge, but call me if anything strange comes up". Stella smiled, "I will help Sid go home Mac, you look beat". Mac walked out, and went to his office. He picked up his cell phone, and text ed Lindsay.

"Lindsay I'm going home, pack up, and meet me down in the parking lot in 5 minutes". Mac grabbed his coat, and walked out, going to the parking lot, and opening his car door. He saw the elevator open, and Lindsay come out running over to Mac.

"Your leaving early, I had to make excuses , are you ok"?

"Not really, I will follow you to my place, don't race, I don't want you going into the parking lot alone". Lindsay smiled running to her car, getting in. She drove off, with Mac following her all the way. They got to the apartment, and parked side by side. Lindsay got out grabbing her purse, while Mac put his arm around her . They walked to the elevator, Mac was having flashbacks to what he saw this morning. He felt sick seeing 3 young people dead like that, but it was the Mother that affected him the most. He knew how she was feeling, the anger, the confusion, and the despair, knowing, your loved one was gone. He got in the elevator, and pushed his floor. Lindsay leaned into him, and smiled. "You don't think Stella suspects something is going on between us"?

"I don't know we will have to be more careful"

"Sheldon said something weird this morning , but I think he was just teasing." Lindsay said

"What did he say"?

"He said he called my apartment 5 times last night, and wondered why I didn't answer"?

'He called your apartment, why not your cell phone"?

'I don't know Mac, he wanted to go out for dinner. He said I'm a great listener, he loves being with me". Mac laughed, "Oh Sheldon better watch out, your mine".

"Don't worry Mac, I don't want anyone but you". He kissed her, as they walked off the elevator, to go to his apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Plot line by Jennifer and Jessie

Written by Jessie

Chapter 4

The next morning Lindsay got up showering, making breakfast for Mac. It was only 5:30 in the morning, she walked over waking him up. She smiled , "go get your shower, than come and eat" He got up kissing her , and ran and got a shower. Lindsay walked into the kitchen, to put the coffee on, and grabbed the bacon. She put it in the frying pan, and grabbed the butter. She suddenly felt sick, she turned the stove off, running into the small bathroom. Mac came out doing up his shirt, he was confused she was fine one minute ago.

"Lindsay are you ok"?

"Oh God No my stomach, I was fine 5 minutes ago".

"That is strange, you don't look good"?

"Oh I can't finish breakfast, the bacon is on the stove". She turned getting sick, just mentioning the bacon. Mac smiled, "God your not pregnant are you"?

She turned, "What no, I'm not pregnant"?

"Ok, I don't know much about woman problems, but I do know food smells trigger morning sickness".

"I probably got a flu bug stop go eat". Mac went to the kitchen, and fried up the bacon, and made a egg. He put it on the plate, as Lindsay came in to get a tea. Mac smiled, "Oh this is good, normally I have cereal, I love bacon and eggs. You have to have greasy food once in a while". She turned seeing him eating she ran to the bathroom, slamming the door. Mac looked at the food, he smiled, "OMG this can't be happening" He smiled, "How are we going to explain, this"? He got up throwing the food out, he lost his appetite, he rinsed the dishes off. She walked out of the bathroom, "Mac, I can't go to work, I'm really sick". He walked over "go back to bed, I will say you called in sick, I will come home early , and bring a pregnancy kit to make sure".

"Mac for God sake I'm not pregnant".

"Ok we can just confirm, that is the cop in me". Lindsay smiled, "Fine bring it, and maybe some soup".

He touched her face, "I will call you". He walked out after he locked up, going to the parking lot. He looked over at the other elevators, remembering what happened yesterday. He got in his car, and drove to the office. He walked into the office, and checked his desk, and was happy to see the report from Sid. "She did have sexual relations with Mason, he turned the paper, and ran to Sid with the file.

"Sid , Amy had Rohypnol in her system, why would Mason use a date rape drug"?

"I don't know Mac, but she had sex, but with the amount in her system, I don't know how she knew what she was doing"?

"Oh God, Mason he had Cocaine in his system, but Alex was clean"?

"Yeah of drugs, he is bad Mac, I don't know what Amy and Mason were doing with him"?

"Thanks Sid". Mac ran out getting Stella, they were going to go to Amy's school, to talk to her roommates, and friends". Stella smiled, "Mac Lindsay phoned in sick"?

"Oh really thanks for telling me, she hasn't been off all year"

"No, it is not like her, she sounds really sick".

"I will call her later, thanks Stella". Mac walked to the elevator, she looked at him, he turned, "are you coming or what"?

"Yes Mac, chill out". She ran on the elevator, as he pushed the button to go to the garage.


	5. Chapter 5

Story plotline by Jennifer and Jessie33

Written by Jessie 33

Chapter 5

Mac and Stella got to the college, they went to see the Dean first. They were brought to Amy's dorm room, which she shared with Ashley and Megan. Mac and Stella knocked on the door, Megan answered, "Oh I thought you were my boyfriend".

"No we are here we want to ask you some questions about Amy"

"Your the Police"?

"Yes, I'm Detective Mac Taylor, and this is Detective Stella Bonasera "

"Oh come in, if you like". They walked in, looking around, Megan walked over pointing to Amy's bed. "This is her bed, her things are still here, her Mother is coming this weekend to get them".

"Were you and Amy close Megan"?

"Close as in friends yes, she was a sweet kid, who would want to kill her"?

"We are trying to find that out, the week before her death, was she acting different"?

"A little she was worried her Mother would find out she was seeing Mason again"

"They were dating again, for how long"?

"Not long, he came to her, he was scared he wanted her to help him. I know he was bad news, but he was pretty cool actually. He really loved Amy, he said one day he would marry her. She loved him, but she was tired of the drugs. He was going to get clean, he promised her. He just said he had to get away from some guy that was keeping him in the business."

"Did he say a name"?

"No but Amy knew him, he hurt her once. You can't tell her Mother she would die that Amy never told her.".

"What are you talking about"?

"I hate telling you this but Amy is gone, so it wouldn't hurt. This guy that Mason owed money to, raped Amy she was hurt real bad. Mason begged Amy not to tell because the guy said he would let him off the money he owed. Mason hated asking her to do it, she did it for him, but that is why she broke up with him". Mac looked at Stella, he felt sick that she kept this to herself, and let this man hurt her like this. Megan grabbed her books, "I have to go to class, I can't miss them, I'm already in trouble".

"Go we want to go through her things, we will lock up".

"I'm really sorry about Amy, can you tell her Mother". Mac smiled, "Yes we will, but Megan don't ever do what Amy did"?

"I wouldn't Sir, thank you". Megan left Mac, was looking through her stuff. She had pictures of herself with Mason. He showed Stella they actually looked happy. Mac whispered, "Oh God what did this child go through, she must have felt so alone". Stella touched Mac's shoulder, "Your taking this case to heart, maybe you should take a back seat, and let me and Danny take over"

"I'm not backing down Stella, I will get justice for Amy's Mother".

"Ok Mac sorry".

"Don't worry go tell the Dean to come up, I will look around some more until you come back".

Stella left, Mac opened his cell phone, and called home.

"Hello"

"Lindsay how are you"?

"Not great Mac, I can't keep anything down"

"Maybe you should go to the Doctor"?

"No, I probably have a flu bug"

"No you probably are pregnant, Lindsay".

"Bring home a Pregnancy test than, we will confirm it tonight".

"Lindsay"

"Yes, Mac"

"I love you, I just wanted you to know that"

"Mac are you ok, you seem so down"?

"This case is getting to me, but I will see you soon".

"Mac"

"Yes".

"Can you bring in some soup from the deli we love"?

"Sure Lindsay, go rest I will see you soon"

"Bye Mac". He hung up, and smiled when Stella and the Dean walked in.

"We will need most of this stuff for evidence".

"I will let the Mother know, she is coming this weekend". The Dean says.

"I will call her, she will understand". Mac says.

Mac walked over to Stella, "I'm sorry how I acted earlier, I'm just tired, and a little stressed".

"That is ok Mac, should we pack up all this stuff"?

"Yes, all the stuff from her drawers, and her computer, and her clothes. There has to be something here, that can help us". The Dean smiled, "I have some boxes downstairs, I will go get them".

"Thanks". Mac and Stella say. They knew it was a long shot, but they both hoped, there was something they could use in her stuff.


	6. Chapter 6

Plot line by Jennifer and Jessie

Written by Jessie

Chapter 6

Mac and Stella got to the station, and brought Amy's belongings. Mac was surprised, when he was told Amy's Mother was in his Office waiting to speak with him. He told Stella he would be with her in a minute, and went to his Office. "Mrs Hughes, I didn't know you were coming, I'm so sorry , you had to wait".

"Have you found out anything, I need to know why my Daughter was murdered"?

"We are doing everything we can to find out why it happened? I promise you once we find out, you will be the first to know. We took her stuff from her dorm, we need it for evidence. You will get the belongings back once we are through with it.".

"Mr. Taylor, Amy was a good girl, I hear what the news people are saying. They are saying she is a kid gone bad, over drugs".

"Mrs Hughes, I know Amy wasn't a drug addict, but she did get involved with Mason. He was a young man in trouble, but he was in over his head too. I really believe, she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I have a feeling it was Mason that was the target, she was with him, and they killed her too"

"They were broken up, I don't understand, why they were together"?

"Please go home, I will call you everyday to let you know what is going on. You look exhausted, you will collapse if you don't take care of yourself".

"I have to bury my baby, how am I suppose to feel? They won't release her body, she is sitting in a cold morgue, all alone, and I can't get it out of my head".

"I will take you home personally, I'm so sorry". He helped her up, he walked out, telling Sheldon, he was taking her home, than he was going to go home after. Mac brought her home, and took her inside, asking her if she had someone to stay with her"?

"No, I will be fine, you can go". He touched her face, "I promise you, I will find her killer, and they will pay".

"Thank you". Mac walked to the door, seeing her curled up on the couch made him so upset, and angry. He walked out, making sure the door was locked. He walked to his car, he decided to go to the Pharmacy, to get some pregnancy kits. He needed to think of something other than this case. He drove to the pharmacy, he ran in getting 3 kits, and paid, and ran to his car. He drove to the deli, picking up the soup, and sandwiches, and drove home. He opened the door, and noticed her on the couch, watching TV. He put the stuff on the table, and walked over, and she jumped.

"Oh God, I didn't hear you come in".

"I know what are you watching that you didn't hear me"?

"Don't laugh, Young and the Restless". Mac smiled, "A soap opera nice Lindsay".

"I watched this show when I was young, I still tune in once in a while".

"I bought the kits, and the soup, lets eat first, the soup is still hot".

"Oh I hope I can keep it down, my stomach is still bad'. She got up, Mac walked over kissing her, and whispered, "watch your show, I will get it set up". He walked to the kitchen she sat down, he set everything up, and carried the tray out. She grabbed the bowl of soup, "Oh this smells good so far so good".

"What only bacon makes you sick"?

"Oh God Mac, don't mention bacon please".

"Oh I guess you don't want a sandwich"?

"No not right now, you have one". Mac opened his sandwich, "Should I eat in the kitchen, I have turkey in this"?

"I'm fine she was sipping the soup, and was happy it stayed down. She smiled, "Mac are you sick of me yet"?

"Are you kidding, I love having you around"

"Good because I love being here, maybe I should give up my place".

'That would be fine with me girl"

"Really Mac, you wouldn't mind if I moved in permanently"?

"I already said I would love it, but we will have to tell the team". Lindsay smiled, "Can you hear them now"?

"Yes, but I don't care, I just care about what you think Lindsay"

"I'm falling in love with you Mac, I really mean it". Mac laughed, "Oh girl, you are not saying this because your watching Soap Opera's are you"?

"No Mac it is no joke, how do you feel about me"?

Mac looked at Lindsay, she waited for his reply.


	7. Chapter 7

Plot line by Jennifer and Jessie

Written by Jessie

Chapter 7

Mac smiled just staring at Lindsay touching her cheek. "Lindsay I'm falling in love with you. Your the only person who can make me forget my past, and make, me want to build a future with."

Should we do the test"?

"Yes, I put the boxes in the bathroom, should I come with you"?

"No, I can manage, it will be about 10 minutes or so, before we know". She went to the bathroom, Mac sat wondering if she was pregnant, or was she sick with a flu bug? He shut his eyes, and Lindsay walked back sitting on his lap. "Your not going to fall asleep on me are you"?

"Are you kidding, I'm nervous".

"Your hoping I'm not aren't you"?

'No, your wrong, a big part of me wants a child with you. I think you would be a wonderful Mother to our baby. I'm just thinking about Amy, and her poor Mother. I would lose it , if someone hurt our baby Lindsay".

"Mac, don't think that way, if you do , you will go crazy".

"How long do we have to wait"?

"5 minutes, I'm getting nervous". Lindsay touched Mac's face, and kissed his cheek.

"Lindsay how is your stomach"?

"A little upset, but it probably is nerves". He smiled, "Is it time yet"?

"You are impatient aren't you"?

"Yes, I'm shaking here". She got up, together they walked into the bathroom. They lifted the stick, and look at it. They both are quiet both waiting for the other to speak first. Lindsay whispered, "OMG Mac, we are pregnant". Mac thought his legs would give out, he was so excited. He lifted Lindsay bringing his lips to hers. She kissed him, and he smiled, "OMG it really is true, I made a baby".

"We did Mac, I helped". Lindsay was laughing, as Mac carried her to bed. He laid her down, and he sat beside her. He touched her stomach lightly, and whispered, "I can't believe this, you made me so happy".

"I'm going to start to show eventually , we will have to tell the others soon".

"Give it a litte more time, but we will".

"Your afraid they will be angry, or not understand"?

'I told you before, I'm not scared of that. I'm worried if they say some unkind words, it might hurt you".

"Together we will be fine, and nothing anyone says, would keep me from you". He touched her face, "You sleep, your exhausted, we will celebrate another night".

"Mac can you just hold me"?

Mac laid beside her pulling her into his arms, and held her tight. They feel asleep in each others arms.

Amy Mother left her house, she wanted to get some air. She couldn't stay cooped up in that house, while her Daughters killer is walking around free. She walked down the street, and got on a bus taking her to a hangout Amy told her she went to once. She came home she was afraid, Mason was getting in to deep. She knew she had to find answers why her Daughter was going to be buried tomorrow before her 18th Birthday? She knew she may be putting her own life in danger, but she knew at this point, life without her Daughter wasn't worth living for anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mrs Hughes got to the place Amy told her about. She looked at the place, it gave her the creeps. She walked up to the door, her hands were shaking so bad but she knocked. She wiped tears from her eyes, the door opened, and a man was standing there in his boxers, she could tell he was on something.

"Yeah Lady what do you want"?

"I don't know why I'm here, my Daughter Amy is dead, I need answers, she came here before do you know her"?

"Lady it is cold , go home this isn't somewhere you want to be". He went to slam the door, but she pushed it open.

"Please I need to know what happened to her"?

"I don't know what happened to your Daughter go home". Mrs Hughes screamed, and another man walked to the door. "What is going on here, who are you"?

"My Daugther Amy Hughes, she is dead, and I need answers".

"Come in". She was shocked but she walked in, and the man slammed the door. He grabbed her arm dragging her into the living room throwing her into a chair. Barry ran over, "Come on she is upset about her daughter let her go.".

Alex smiled, "Your pretty girl she was Mason's girl right"?

She wasn't his girl, she dated him , he caused her death because of his drugs use". Alex smiled, "Do you know Mason owed me money, and he is dead, so is your Daughter".

"Oh God your a drug dealer, I'm out of here". She got up, he smiled, "Hey you want to know about Amy don't you"? Mrs Hughes stared at him. "What do you know"?

"That she cried for her Mommy while she died". Barry screamed , "Alex stop for God sake".

"She cried for me, OMG". Mrs. Hughes was hysterical.

"Yes, she begged for her life, Mason actually tried to be a gentleman, but they both died , it is sad but life goes on". Mrs. Hughes ran at Alex, and hit him, she was pushed back. She screamed, "You are a sick man". He grabbed her throwing her outside the door. She was screaming she dialed Mac's cell phone # that he gave her.

Mac and Lindsay just drifted off asleep, when they jump hearing the phone. Mac got up running to the phone, "hello"

"Mac help me, he knows something about Amy"

"Who knows Mrs Hughes"?

"I'm at main and Wilson street, it is a drug house Amy told me about. The man in there said Amy cried out for me. I wasn't there Mac, my baby died, and I wasn't there".

"Ok I'm coming , don't go back in that house". Mac ran putting his pants, and shirt on. Lindsay sat up, "Mac what are you doing"?

"Amy's Mother is trying to find answers she is going to get herself killed. I have to go to her, you stay here, and sleep. I will be back soon, I love you Lindsay". Mac ran over kissing her, and ran out the door, calling Don.

"Hello Mac".

"Hey Don, sorry but I need you to meet me at Main and Wilson, there is a drug house there. Please hurry, Mrs. Hughes is there she is in trouble".

"Don't worry Mac, I'm on my way". They both raced to her hoping, she would be ok, when they got there.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Don got to the house first, and ran up to Mrs. Hughes.

"OMG what were you thinking coming here alone, do you understand how dangerous that was"?

"I have to find out why my Daughter died"

"That is our job not yours".

"It is my Job, I was suppose to take care of her. I wasn't there when she needed me the most. He said she cried out for me, do you know how I feel"? Mac ran over, "OMG thank God, I thought you were home safe, what were you thinking"?

"Mac she is upset someone told her, they know the Daughter cried out for her".

"Don take her home, I'm going in to question the people in there"

"I'm not leaving you alone Mac, we will put her in the car". She cried out, "lets me come with you".

"No, you will stay in the locked car, or we won't question anyone".

"Ok Mac", she let them walk her to the car, she said the man was named Alex, he knows something Mac". He touched her face, "Ok take it easy, and don't you dare leave this car promise"

"I won't " They locked it, and ran up to the house. They pounded, Barry opened the door. He was shocked when Mac and Don walked in pushing him toward a wall. Alex ran over, "who do you think you are"?

"This is Detective Mac Taylor and I'm Detective Don Flack. We hear you met Mrs. Hughes, and you told her some disturbing news".

"OMG you are here because of that stupid woman, her Daughter is dead who cares"? Mac grabbed Alex pushing him to the ground. "Her Mother cares, and so do we, she was 17 years old you piece of crap".

"I didn't kill her, I was just playing with the Mother". Mac pulled him up, he turned him around putting handcuffs on him. "Well you will be playing with us at the station you fool. You think it is funny that a child was killed in the most violent way? I guess you don't care, because you sell drugs to kids younger". They were pulling him out of the house, he yelled to Barry to call his Lawyer. Mac turned, "Yeah Barry call his lawyer, and you better find one for yourself, I'm going to lock you all away". Barry was shocked he ran to the phone calling Alex's lawyer.

Mac put Alex in his car, and Don drove Mrs. Hughes to the station. They went inside, and took Alex to a interrogation room. Mrs. Hughes was put in Mac's office, and was told to wait there. Mac wanted to question him, he normally didn't but this guy made him sick. He sat down across from Alex, and he laughed, "Oh is this good cop bad cop"?

Mac smiled, "You really are a smug son of a gun aren't you"?

"Yeah don't you love me"? Mac jumped up, "Oh I could hurt you , stop before I do".

"Oh man I'm so going to have your badge".

"Oh Really there isn't a scratch on you , but we could put some bruises on you if you like"?

"Yeah go for it". Mac got up, "I will be back in a minute". He walked out, he had to get out of that room for a minute. He needed to compose himself, he opened up his cell phone calling home to speak with Lindsay.

"Hello"

"Lindsay, just wanted to let you know, I'm ok. Mrs. Hughes is fine, we have a Drug dealer here, Lindsay I want to hurt him".

"Your questioning him"?

"Yeah I know this isn't my usual way of working, but for her Mother, I feel I have to "

"Mac don't lose your cool please".

"Lindsay I love you, and I will be home soon. You need your sleep Lindsay , your carrying my baby, go sleep, and dream about me".

"I will come home soon".

"I will". Mac put his cell in his pocket , he turned and jumped seeing Stella staring at him.

'You and Lindsay , OMG Mac what are you doing, she is pregnant"?


	10. Chapter 10

Story by Jennifer and Jessie 33

Written by Jessie 33

Chapter 10

Mac turned , "Stella you don't knock before coming into a Office"?

"You never cared before Mac, did I hear right"?

"I'm going back to talk to the idiot, I left him with Don". Stella grabbed Mac's arm, "I asked you a question, answer me".

"Yes, me and Lindsay are together, I love her Stella. We didn't plan on it, but yes she is pregnant, and we are happy about it".

"Mac do you really think it is proper"?

"We didn't set out to fall in love it happened Stella. I love her, and I'm not ashamed to admit that".

"Why keep it hush hush than Mac"?

"Because we knew everyone would act like you Stella"?

"What I'm shocked, I'm not judging you, I'm your friend Mac. I would think you would tell me, if not the others".

"We were going to but we wanted to wait, you can understand that".

"Wow you and Lindsay, I never would have thought"

"Why the age difference Stella"?

"yeah you are old Mac, she is a baby"

"Oh Stella stop, she is young, but I'm not rocking the cradle "

"I'm bugging you, I think it is cool really".

"Really Stella, I'm sorry, I should have told you".

"Yeah you should have, both of you should have".

"Don't be hard on Lindsay, she is pregnant, she isn't feeling well"

"Really she is home alone sick"?

"She has morning sickness, she is fine, I hope".

"Would you like me to check on her Mac, I can stay with her until you get home"?

"Ok but be careful in my underground Stella"

'I have a gun, don't worry Mac".

"I do worry, I wouldn't want anything to happen to my best friend ". Stella smiled, Mac walked to the door, and Stella waved. She walked out, she grabbed her coat, and went to her car, and drove over to Mac's place.

Mac went to the interrogation room, he smiled Don was yelling at Alex.

"Oh I see he is getting on your nerves to Don".

"Yes, he is annoying Mac, he really is a punk".

"Well you know what, we are going to talk to all the other Drug dealers tomorrow. We will tell them all we bonded with Alex tonight. He was really helpful, and than we will see how smug Alex is"

Alex went pale, "You can't do that, they will think I'm a snitch".

"You are right, well we can fib".

"I don't know anything about Amy and Mason, they died, but I had nothing to do with it. I hate Mother's that come around after their children go missing, acting like they care. If she was such a great Mother, why is her Daughter dead"? Mac walked over kicking the back of the chair, making Alex fall backward. Mac yelled, "I told you to stop rocking on your chair, look what happened you fool".

"Please stop this, I will tell you who might be involved".

"Might be Alex"?

"Ok I know they wanted Mason dead". Mac and Don lifted him up, and bang the chair. Alex was petrified of them, he knew if they went to the streets using his name, he was dead. Mac yelled, "Who is to blame Alex"?

"Oh God promise you won't tell anyone, I told you". Mac glared, Alex screamed , " Ben Stevens, he is sick he would skin me alive, and make his people watch".

"Oh great, maybe we will hand you over to him"

"No please".

"Oh you are crying like a baby now, you make me sick". Mac walked out slamming the door. Alex was shaking, "God he isn't going to use my name is he"? Don sat down, "No fool, we are not going to write your death sentence, but pigs like you would deserve it".


	11. Chapter 11

Story by Jennifer and Jessie 33

Written by Jessie 33

CHAPTER 11

Stella drove to Mac's place, and parked, and went up to his floor of his condo. She went to his door, and knocked. She heard Lindsay's voice say, "Who is it"?

"It is me Stella,"

Lindsay opened the door, "Stella I don't know what to say"?

" I found out, I overhead Mac talking to you, on the phone"

"Oh God Stella was he upset"?

"No he wasn't happy, that I knew at first. I don't understand why you both kept this from me"?

'We were going to tell you all in time"

"I'm your friend Lindsay".

"I know, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't Stella" They walked into the living room, and sat down. Lindsay smiled, "Stella don't get angry, but you liked Mac didn't you"?

"Me why would you say that"?

'I saw it everyone did, but you never made your move".

"Lindsay I don't believe you"

"Don't you tell Mac I told you this, but I made the first move"

"You did"?

"Yes, he wouldn't you know Mac, but one night I went for it". Stella smiled, 'You went for it girl"

"Well remember the case where the 5 family members were murdered? We worked double shifts, we wanted to solve that case, and we did fast. We all were drained, the rest of you went home. I went into the office, Mac was so down. I went over to him, and asked him to come to my place to talk and have a drink. He said no at first, but than he agreed, and the rest is history"

"OMG that night you, and him hit it off".

"Yes". Lindsay laughed, and Stella smiled, "Wow you are something Lindsay. You are pregnant, that surprised me"

"I know it is fast, but I'm happy about it".

"Really Lindsay a baby is a lot of work"?

"I know, and I'm ready for it, and I know Mac is ok too".

"I really can't see you both together, but I'm happy for you both"

"Why can't you see us together because of our age"?

"No you are so trusting , Mac is so different than you"

"Mac is amazing Stella, he is romantic, funny, but yes he is sad at times. He had a rough life, but I make him happy".

"When are you guys going to tell the team"?

"Soon, I will have to , I will be showing in no time".

"Mac might want you to quit"

"I'm not quitting my job, I can be a Mother and keep my Job"

"Mac might see different".

"We will be fine Stella". They heard the door open, and Mac walked in.

"Hi you two". Lindsay got up, and walked over kissing Mac on the cheek. He walked over sitting down with Lindsay.

"What were you guys talking about"?

"You"

"Oh that would be boring"

"Never". Lindsay smiled, Stella got up, "I'm out of here, it is late".

"I will walk you downstairs, to your car"

"I'm fine Mac".

Lindsay smiled, "Take her, I will be in bed waiting". He walked out with Stella, and took her to her car. Mac leaned down, "Drive home safe Stella, see you tomorrow"

"Mac"

"Yeah Stella"?

"You guys make a great couple, who would have thought". Mac smiled, "Yes who would have thought"?

Stella drove off, and Mac went upstairs to Lindsay.


	12. Chapter 12

Story by Jennifer and Jessie33

Written by Jessie33

Chapter 12

The next morning Mac woke up , Lindsay wasn't beside him. He jumped up, she was dressed, and she had breakfast waiting for him. She smiled, "Toast and cereal, no eggs, and bacon sorry".

"Your feeling better"?

"Yes, much I'm going in today"

"Why don't you take a few days off Lindsay"?

"No, I will need time off soon enough, but I'm not quitting my job Mac"

"Lindsay I wasn't asking you to quit "

"Ok because Stella thinks, you might soon enough".

"Well I will talk to Stella, but if I'm going to be honest, I'm worried".

"I know, if you didn't worry, I would be shocked".

"Lindsay maybe we should tell the others today"?

"Really I'm fine with it, I was waiting for you to want to".

"I'm not ashamed, why not"? Lindsay smiled, "Go eat, I'm just having plain toast".

"Your not better Lindsay"?

'No, I'm making sure, I don't get sick, I will eat lunch promise". Mac sat down, they ate, and they grabbed their things, and left for the office. They got there, they parked, and went inside. They saw Stella at her desk, she waved, and they walked over. They all were around, talking before they started to work. Mac smiled, "Since you all are here, can you join me in my office for a minute"? They all followed, Lindsay sat on the couch, while the other stood thinking Mac was going to talk about the case.

"Well I don't know how you all will feel about this, so I will just say it. I have been dating someone from the office for a few weeks, we are going to move in together right now, and we have more news, we are expecting a baby.

Don, Adam, Sheldon, Danny and Sid all stare at Stella. Mac laughed, "Guys wrong girl, the lady I'm talking about is on the couch right now" They all stare at Lindsay she smiled, "OK guys your going to catch flies, I know it is shocking, but it isn't that bad is it"?

Stella laughed, "I for one think it is great news". Sid walked over shaking Mac's hand, "Wow this is shocking but sweet, congrats to you both".

"Thanks Sid it means a lot".

"Wow this is to much for me to take, Mac I thought you didn't like Office romance". Don says

"I don't it happened, I'm not ashamed Don".

"I'm happy for you both really, but I didn't see this coming".

Adam walked over, "This is so cool, I knew it, I'm sorry, I saw the looks for weeks. I keep it to myself, because I thought if I was wrong, I would be fired. I knew you had it bad for Lindsay Mac, I knew it".

"Ok Adam, enough", Mac laughed.

Sheldon shook Mac's hand, "Hope everything works out for you both".

"Thanks Sheldon"

Danny was looking at Lindsay she smiled, "Danny say something"?

"I don't know what to say, you and Mac, I never saw this coming".

"I love him Danny, be happy for us".

"I am, have a great life both of you". Danny walked out, and everyone looked at Lindsay and Mac. "What was that about"? Mac looked confused.

Stella shook her head, "I think Danny had a thing for Lindsay, but never made a move because you said no Office romance".

Lindsay looked at Mac, "I didn't know anything about that".

"Oh God", Mac walked out of the office, to find Danny.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Mac walked out, and saw Danny sitting at his desk. Mac walked over, "Danny do you want to talk"?

"No Mac, not really"

"Danny I can see you were upset in there. I love Lindsay, I'm going to make her happy, can't you be happy for us"?

"I am Mac, it is just a little much ok. You walked around being all high and mighty about no romance, and you and Lindsay really"

"It happened, we both felt something, and she came to me, and I have been blessed ever since"

"You really love her Mac"?

"Danny we are having a baby, of course I love her. Do you want to talk about Lindsay"?

"No, just don't hurt her Mac, she is someone Special"

"I know that Danny, don't worry". They smiled, Mac turned, "We better get back to work, we have a case to solve"

"Yes, we do". Mac walked into the office clapping his hands, "back to work". Sid , Stella, Sheldon, and Don smile, and walked out of the office. Lindsay walked over, "how is Danny"?

"Ok he is a little hurt, but he will be fine"

"I swear I didn't know he wanted to ask me out"

"I know Lindsay, who wouldn't want to date you"? Lindsay touched Mac's lips, "I better get back to work, maybe we can have lunch together"?

"Sounds like a plan, something good, we can go to the Deli downstairs"

Lindsay walked out, and went to see Sheldon, they were going over the evidence. Don walked in, "Mac there was another killing , they think it was a drug deal gone bad".

Mac and Don grabbed their coats, and left the office. They went to the crime scene, Mac couldn't believe how brutal the crime was. He couldn't even recognize, if the victims were men or ladies? Sheldon arrived, he walked over, "OMG this was even more violent than the other crime".

Sheldon was collecting evidence, "they have been dead for a few hours. It was gun shots, they were shot several times". Sheldon noticed something in one of the victims hands. He had to pry open his hand, and noticed a piece of paper. He grabbed tweezers, opening up the paper, and noticed, some writing. "Mac look at this". Mac walked over kneeling down, he was shocked, at what the note said.

"I'm doing your job, getting the scum off the streets. You should be happy, I'm doing what you can't".  
>It was signed the, Cleaner.<p>

Mac looked at Sheldon, "OMG this is someone that is a Vigilante?

"We didn't find any note at the other crime, maybe it isn't related"?

"Maybe Sheldon, but I think it is because they are all drug dealers"

"Mac why would anyone kill a 17 year old girl"?

'Someone that saw her with a enemy, I bet it is someone, that lost a love one. It could be a Father who lost a teen to drugs"

"Well that would be thousands Mac".

"I know Sheldon, but go back 3 months, find all teens who died in a drug related death". They took the bodies away, Don walked over , "Mac this person won't stop, and they are getting more daring"

"I know, the worst thing is they think they are right"

"Mac I'm going back to the office, I'm going to go through all the clothing of the last murders. We maybe missed a note, if it is the same killer he would have left one".

"Lets go back, to the office, I will help you look". They left forensics, collected all the fingerprints, and other evidence.


	14. Chapter 14

Plot line by Jennifer and Jessie

Story written by Jessie

Chapter 14

Mac and Don went back to the office, and were going through the clothes from the previous murders. They were checking the pockets, and they were going through Amy's clothes, when they saw a pocket in her jean jacket, that was inside. They check inside, and they both stare at each other, when they saw a note folded really small. They open it slowly, and put it on the table, and read what it said.

Gone everyone should be happy.  
>My life ended 6210, so their lives end today.<br>Cleaner

Mac looked at Don, "I knew this was related, what is 6210"?

"I don't know Mac"?

"Don it could be jun 2 2010, maybe someone this person loved died that day". Mac ran out , and ran to Sheldon , "Any luck"?

"So many people died with drug related deaths"

"Try jun 2, 2010"?

"Why that day"?

"Just check, we got a clue, it might mean nothing". Sheldon said he would come in his office once, he got the info. Mac walked back to the office, and sat looking at the photos of the young people dead. He couldn't stop looking at Amy, she is so young. He picked up the phone, calling her Mother.

'Hello".

"Hi, it is Detective Mac Taylor, how are you"?

"Horrible, have you found out anything"?

"No not really, I'm worried about you promise me you won't go out on your own"

"I won't but don't stop looking please Mr. Taylor"

"I promise you, we won't ever stop". She whispered, "Thank you" , and hung up.

Sheldon walked in, "I have some hits, 10 actually all these people died do to drugs jun 2 , 2010"

"Can I see the pictures"?

Mac looked at them, he went through the photos, and didn't know where to start first? Sheldon smiled, "Go home Mac it is 8pm, you haven't eaten lunch, you promised Lindsay, she ate alone"

"Oh God did she tell you that"?

"Yes she left 2 hours ago, she went to your place".

'I'm going but tomorrow, we are going to talk to the parents, and family of these victims"

'Tomorrow Mac". Sheldon walked out, Mac grabbed his coat, and left. He drove home, he saw Lindsay's car, he walked to the elevator, and went upstairs. He opened the door, he found Lindsay sitting on the couch, watching TV, with a tea in her hand.

"Lindsay I'm sorry about Lunch, I was so busy"

"I know don't worry, but you have to eat Mac"

"You ate already Lindsay"?

"No, I have the dinner on the stove, I just have to warm it up"

"You waited for me"?

"Yes, I worry about you Mac, don't you know that? You get so involved in cases, you don't take care of yourself. Lets go eat, it is chicken, and rice, and veggies"

"Yum all my favourites"

"Right you love burgers, maybe we can have one tomorrow". Mac walked into the kitchen with Lindsay, he helped set up the table. She heated up the dinner, bringing it to the table. She served it up, and sat down. Mac was eating, he reached over, "Lindsay I love you, I will start focusing on us more promise"

"Eat Mac you must be starving"

"I am, but I have something else, I would rather do". Lindsay laughed, "Eat, than you can play". Mac smiled, 'You naughty girl, but after we eat we can retire to bed early"?

"Oh sounds Heavenly". Lindsay laughed, "Mac your too cute". He laughed, and they finished eating.


	15. Chapter 15

Plot line by Jessie and Jennifer

Written by Jessie33

Chapter 15

They finished up, and then rinsed off the dishes putting them in the dish washer. Mac walked up behind Lindsay, "Lets turn in Sweetie". She smiled, she held his hand, and they walked to the bedroom. They walked to the bed, Lindsay pulled back the comforter, and sheets. Mac was undressing he walked over in his boxers, and Lindsay smiled, "Oh Sexy Mac"

Mac wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned into him. She smiled as he touched her cheek so softly. She moved her face into his palm, she loved the touch of his hands on her skin. He touched her lips, and brought his lips over hers. She wrapped her hands around him, and they snuggled real close.

"Are you ok Lindsay"

"I'm pregnant, I'm not fragile, I'm fine Mac. You have to stop worrying about me all the time."?

"Lindsay I worry aobut about you, because I love you".

"Oh I noticed you like me Mac, but I was nervous, but I'm happy you finally asked me out".

"Wait here Lindsay", Mac ran over to his dresser, and pulled out a box. He smiled, "I was going to wait for Valentine's day, but why wait Lindsay"?

"Oh Mac what are you doing"? Mac walked over, he knelt in front of her holding her hand. "Will you marry me Lindsay"?

"OMG yes, are you kidding". She went into his arms, she whispered, "I love you Mac" He touched her face, "I love you too, I was going to ask you this Valentines Day. I have had this ring for 3 months. I knew 5 weeks after we started dating, you were the one for me. I miss my Wife who died, but I know she would be happy for me. I know she would love you, and I'm so happy Lindsay. Don't you ever think I would ask you to marry me just because of the baby. The baby just makes this all more beautiful, I'm going to be a great Father, and I promise you Lindsay, I will love you forever". Lindsay was crying, Mac wiped the tears from her cheek, and smiled, "No tears Sweetie".

"These are happy tears Mac, I wanted this day forever". She hugged him, and they held each other , not talking just knowing this was a day they would never forget.


	16. Chapter 16

Plot line by Jennifer and Jessie

Written by Jessie

CHAPTER 16

The next morning they woke up when the alarm went off. Mac got up showering first while Lindsay made breakfast. Her stomach was feeling upset, but not as bad as before. Lindsay smiled, "I made your favourites, but I'm going to shower, I'm not actually hungry"

"Oh your sick again"?

"Yeah morning sickness Mac, and looking at your breakfast isn't helping." Mac smiled, he ate while she ran and showered, and got dressed. They drove to the office together, there was no need to have separate cars anymore. They went up Don was waiting for Mac, they were going to go to the Drug house to question some of the other dealers. Lindsay hugged Mac, "Be careful Mac, you can't trust those guys"

"Lindsay really , I know that don't worry, you stay close to the office for the next few days"

"Yes I will, I'm a little tired, but when the morning sickness is over, I should be fine". Mac kissed Lindsay, and he left with Don to go to the Drug house. They took Mac's car over, and went up to the door. They knocked Barry answered, and turned, "Oh great you two again, what do you want"?

"Do you want to spend some time in jail with your friend"?

"No, it is so wrong you are holding up his bail, he is so angry".

"Barry you don't seem as bad as the others, don't you care a young girl got killed for nothing"?

"Yes, Amy was a cute kid, I told her to stay away from Mason"

"Why Barry you knew this was going to happen"?

"No, I didn't know, or I would have told her. I just knew Mason was in deep, he wanted out, but they pulled him back in"

"Who"?

"I'm not saying, he wanted out, but he owed so much money he couldn't ".

Mac looked around, "are you alone today"?

"No couple of people are upstairs, but you can't go up there"

"Go get them Barry, tell them we are down here"

"No come back later, I'm not disturbing them sorry". Mac laughed, "We will go disturb them". Mac ran upstairs, and Don ran up after him telling Barry to stay where he was. Mac knocked on one of the bedroom, and he heard someone yell. "Get lost, or I will kill you". Mac yelled, "Detective Taylor, open the door, or I'm coming in". Don got to the top of the stairs, and he whispered, "Mac, we need back up, we don't know who is in this house, there is so many rooms. We also need a warrant"

"Don it is fine, I'm just asking questions", they heard movement, Mac yelled, "Open the door, or I will come in". Don heard a noise, and he yelled "Mac duck ". Mac didn't have time, Don heard gun fire, and Mac went down. Don yelled Mac's name, he moved over, and Mac was awake but was hit. Don pulled him away from the door. He pointed the gun at the bedroom, door while calling for help. He turned to Mac, he was in pain, Don heard the door open, Don yelled, "Stop or I will shoot". The person ran out pointing a gun, Don shot, and he saw a young lady fall down. He ran to the room, he saw a man jumping out the window, he couldn't go after him, he couldn't leave Mac. He ran over, checking the girl she was barely alive, he yelled, "Why did you do that, why didn't you put the gun down"?

"Help me, I don't want to die"

"Don felt sick he put pressure on her wound, yelling, stay awake, help is on the way. He looked over, "Mac talk to me, don't you dare leave me"

"Don"

"Mac what don't go to sleep Mac, Lindsay will kill me". Mac shut his eyes, Don screamed Mac, he panicked, he left the girl, and moved over to Mac.


	17. Chapter 17

Plot line by Jennifer and Jessie

Written by Jessie

CHAPTER 17

Don was frantic, he yelled, "Mac open your eyes, don't you die on me. I'm not going to live with Lindsay raising, your baby all by herself". Mac opened his eyes, "Oh why are you yelling Don"?

"Mac stay with me , why did you come up here, I told you not to"?

"Lindsay Don tell her, I love her, I'm sorry".

"You tell her yourself, you stay here, or I will kill you myself'. Mac tried to smile, "Oh nice Don".

'I'm sorry, but your not going anywhere, Oh I hear the ambulances now"

"How is the girl"?

"I don't know she is bleeding bad, I had to shoot her Mac".

"I know Don, it's bad, I can barely breath "

"Don't talk help is coming". He saw the Paramedic's run up, going to the girl, and Mac. Don watched them work on them both, he yelled, "come on get them out of this place, and to the hospital"

"Calm down, we have to get him settled". Don turned "I'm sorry, but he has to be ok".

Don turned seeing them doing CPR on the girl. They were frantically trying to revive her, they eventually said she was gone. Don heart sank, he hated that he killed her, but she gave him no choice. He couldn't worry about her now, he had to focus on Mac. They got him settled, and were running downstairs with him on the stretcher. Don followed, the Paramedic's said he could meet them at the Hospital. Don ran to the car, and was following the ambulance. He grabbed his cell, and dialed the office.

Stella answered, "Hey Don"

"Stella something bad happened, Mac is hurt bad".

"What Don Mac, how"?

"He was shot, he is on the way to the hospital. It is really bad, I don't know if he is going to make it . You better get Lindsay, bring her to the hospital, hurry".

Don hung up, and Stella had to hold her desk, she sat back in her chair. Her hands were shaking, the thought of losing her friend, was unbearable. She finally got up walking over to the other evidence room. She walked in, Sheldon, and Lindsay smiled.

"Stella what is wrong, you look sick"?

"Lindsay it is Mac, he was shot Sweetie, Don said we have to get to the hospital".

Lindsay looked at Stella than Sheldon, "No you are mistaken, he can't be shot"

"Don called he was, please Lindsay lets get to the hospital, Mac needs us". Lindsay was shaking, Sheldon, and Stella had to help her to the elevator. She was in shock, she didn't cry, talk or do anything but stare. Stella got in the back seat with her, while Sheldon drove to the hospital. Stella held her hand, Lindsay looked, "he is going to marry me Stella, we are having a baby".

"I know he will fight to stay with you"

"Why did this happen now, I'm finally happy, he loves me". Stella started to cry, she pulled Lindsay into her arms. "We won't lose him Lindsay we can't". Lindsay finally broke down, she was crying so hard, Sheldon almost had to pull over, he was so emotional, himself. They finally got to the hospital, and the three of them ran in to the Emergency area. They saw Don , Lindsay ran over, "Don what happened"?

"We were at the Drug house, Mac went upstairs, and someone shot through the door hitting him".

'Why didn't you back him up"?

"I did , it happened so fast Lindsay"

"Is he going to be ok Don, you saw him last"?

"He is bad, I really don't know, they had to revive him once". Lindsay screamed, and sat on the chair, crying. Stella , Sheldon, and Don were speechless, they were afraid of losing Mac, but they knew Lindsay would have a breakdown, if she lost him now.


	18. Chapter 18

Story by Jennifer, and Jessie

Written by Jessie

CHAPTER 18

They took Mac to the operating room, they said it would be a 5 hour operation. Stella sat beside Lindsay holding her hand, they both were so devastated. Sheldon walked over with a pillow, and a blanket. "Lindsay why don't you try, and sleep, we will wake you once the Doctor comes out"

"You think I can sleep Sheldon, God why did he go to that place"? Don walked over, "Mac wanted this case solved for Amy's Mother , he wasn't thinking straight".

Lindsay got up running at Don, "Are you blaming Mac, he is the best, you are to blame".

Stella walked over, "No Lindsay the girl that is dead is to blame, I'm sorry don't blame Don".

"He didn't protect Mac".

Don ran down the hall, and Sheldon ran after him. Lindsay sat down, "I'm sorry I can't lose him, I shouldn't blame Don".

"We know you are hurting we all love Mac Lindsay".

"He is really happy with me Stella, how could this happen now"?

"The job we have this can happen anytime. I really believe Mac is a fighter, he won't leave you , and the baby".

'I won't survive without him". Lindsay leaned into Stella, she hugged her close, and prayed Mac would pull through.

Sheldon grabbed Don's arm, "She isn't thinking straight, we know it isn't your fault"

"He ran upstairs not thinking about his safety. I went up after him, I told him to duck, I heard the gun snap. He froze, and then he went down. I couldn't do anything it happened so fast, she blames me Sheldon".

"Lindsay is hurting she loves Mac, they are having a baby. We love Mac, but to her, this is so much bigger. It isn't fair, but we all know this is our destiny, it could happen to any of us. Mac is a fighter, if anyone can survive this it is him".

"I hope so Sheldon, I will never forgive myself if he doesn't".

Sheldon smiled, "Lets go back, and stay with Lindsay and Stella". They walked back together, and Lindsay stood up, walking over to Don, and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Don, I don't blame you".

'Thanks Lindsay, I understand".

Sid, Adam, and Danny came running down the hall. "What happened, we just heard about Mac"?

'He was shot, he is in surgery, it will be another 3 hours"

"Oh God, how did it happen"?

Don explained, than they all sat , none of them talking, just praying Mac would survive this. It was 5 1/2 hour later when Dr. Simpson walked out, and walked over to the team.

Lindsay jumped up, "Please tell me he is ok please". Dr. Simpson touched her arm. "He survived the surgery, he lost a lot of blood. He had 3 transfusions, but he is holding on. The next 24 hours will be the critical time. We are doing everything we can to make sure he will be ok, but time will tell if he is strong enough to pull through. He is awake we will allow , 1 person only in at this moment." They all say Lindsay, she walked with Dr. Simpson, to Mac's bed. He opened his eyes barely, he couldn't speak because of the tubes down his throat. She could see he was scared, and he was so pale, she almost didn't recognize him. She took his hand, "Mac, I'm here, you are going to be ok". He put his hand to his mouth.

"No Mac you can't take that out, you have to rest, and get strong. You know I need you, and so does our baby. Please just rest, and fight don't you give up". He blinked his eyes, she knew he was telling her he wouldn't. She touched his cheek, and whispered, "I love you Mac Taylor". He lifted his hand, putting it to his heart, than pointed at her. She partly cried, and laughed, "I know you love me too, shut your eyes Sweetie". Mac did, she sat in the chair, holding his hand. She just knew in her heart he wouldn't leave her, he would fight as hard as he could, to come back to her , and the baby.


	19. Chapter 19

Story by Jennifer, and Jessie

Written by Jessie 33

CHAPTER 19

2 DAYS LATER

Lindsay wouldn't leave Mac's side, he was getting better everyday. Lindsay was happy the tube was coming out of his mouth today. She hated that he had it, because he wanted to talk, but he couldn't. The Doctor came in, "Lindsay you should leave, this isn't pleasant"

"No, I'm not leaving him, please let me stay".

Mac shook his head, but Lindsay took his hand, "I'm not leaving you Mac". The Doctor walked over, "Mac this will be uncomfortable, but hold your breath, until the tube comes out." Mac was scared so was Lindsay, the Doctor started to remove it, and he was right it was awful. When it was out Mac was coughing and he gasped for air. It was a few moments later he calmed down. He tried to talk but it was hard, his throat was so sore. Lindsay whispered, "Don't talk Mac, let me do all the talking, I like that anyway'. Mac tried to smiled, but he whispered, "How is the case going"?

"Don worry about it Mac, Don , Stella and the rest of the team are working overtime trying to solve this case. We are going to find the guy who got his girlfriend to shoot you ."

"The girl she died"?

"Yes Mac, please stop think about getting better".

"I promised the Mother Lindsay, I would find her Daughter's killer".

Lindsay grabbed his hand, putting his hand on her stomach. "You promised me, and our Baby a life. You promised me you would marry me. You get better, you fight, and you will let the others work this case. You have to have faith in them, they love you Mac."

"I know Lindsay, I'm sorry"

"You went up without backup Mac, you are not like that"

"This case is bothering me, I feel so bad for the Mother. She only had her Daughter now she has no one. I promised her Lindsay, I can't let her down".

'You haven't let her down, we will find her Daughters Killer". Lindsay turned when Stella, and Don walked in. Don smiled, "Oh Mac you scared the crap out of me".

"I know I'm sorry, I could have got us both killed".

Stella walked over, "Mac how are you feeling"?

"I feel like I was shot in the chest". Lindsay smiled, "Great you still have your weird sense of humor Mac".

"I was shot in the chest, can you imagine that"? Lindsay felt tears come to her eyes, "Mac you were lucky, we almost lost you".

"Oh I thought I was going to go too. I had some wild dreams, I saw people that we solved their cases. They told me it wasn't my time, it was kind of nice, and scary at the same time".

Don laughed, "Did you see the light Mac"?

"I don't know, I think I did, but I kept hearing Lindsay talking to me".

"You heard me when you were out"?

"Yes, one time you yelled at me, and said you were angry at me. I knew I couldn't leave this world, when you said you wouldn't forgive me"

"Oh you heard that, I'm so sorry". Lindsay kissed his cheek. The Doctor walked in, "Out all of you, I need to check him out". Lindsay smiled, "I don't want to leave him". Stella put her arms, around her, "Come get some of the lovely hospital coffee girl".

"I don't drink coffee, but I could use a juice". Lindsay walked over, "I will be right back".

"Go you need a break, Doc here is going to keep me company".

"Love you Mac". She walked out with Stella and Don. The Doctor smiled, "That girl loves you Mac, she wouldn't leave your side".

"I know Doc, that is the girl, I'm going to marry". They both smile, and the Doctor started his exam.


	20. Chapter 20

Plot line by Jennifer and Jessie

Written by Jessie

CHAPTER 20

1 week later

Mac was going home, but he had to have 4 weeks bed rest. Lindsay got help, and she booked some holiday time, to take care of him. Mac wasn't too happy, he wanted to get back to work. Lindsay put her foot down, and he couldn't fight her on it.

Lindsay and Stella drove him home, he needed their help to get upstairs. They took him to the bed, he laid back.

"Oh it is so nice to be home, it will be nice having you beside me Lindsay."

"Mac your not ready for that"?

"Your bad girl, I meant sleeping beside me". Mac smiled, Stella touched Lindsay, "he is the naughty one, I know what he meant".

Stella smiled, "I'm going to get going, I will keep you posted on the case promise. We are working round the clock to solve this. Don is going crazy, he wants the guy who is responsible for you being hurt".

"Stella has Amy's Mother called"?

"Yes everyday, she is really upset you got hurt. We said your doing better, and I told her we would never give up on finding justice for Amy"

"Thanks Stella, remember I will be back, so don't get comfortable in my chair".

Stella laughed, "Mac you have the most comfy chair, I'm not letting that go".

"Ok you can have my chair, but not my office". Lindsay sat down, "Don't worry about that, you will be back, but you will never be careless again".

"I won't Lindsay, I promise". Lindsay brought her lips to Mac, and they kiss. Stella walked to the door, "I will let myself out, but you too, be good".

"Stella wait, I will walk you to the door". Lindsay got up , "I will be right back, don't get up". Mac laid back, "I won't boss". Lindsay giggled, "I'm not really being bossy, but you don't listen". She walked Stella to the door, she hugged her. "I will be at work tomorrow, I have a nurse coming in tomorrow. It is a male nurse, I'm not having some young thing taking care of my guy"

"Oh Mac is going to kill you Lindsay"

"I know, but who cares". Stella left, Lindsay walked back to the room. She walked over grabbing his pajamas, and walked to the bed.

"Lets get you into these". He laughed, "Oh I'm not going to get lucky"?

"Not today Sexy". He pouted, Lindsay laughed, "Oh you big baby, give me some help getting you undressed". She took his shirt off, she saw the bandage, she touched it. Mac put his hand over hers, "Lindsay I'm so sorry, you were so scared, all I thought about was losing you, and never seeing my baby".

"Mac I was so scared, I thought I lost you, and it killed me". He pulled her close, she laid beside him. They held hands, and looked into each others eyes. He brought his mouth to hers, as they kiss ever so gently. She smiled, "Oh this is nice, I'm so glad your home".

"Me too Lindsay". They laid just holding each other, they both thanked God Mac was spared.


	21. Chapter 21

Plot line by Jennifer and Jessie

Written by Jessie

CHAPTER 21

The next morning Lindsay was getting dressed. Her stomach was upset, but she didn't tell Mack. She didn't want him worrying about her all day. She brought him a omelet breakfast, and touched his face. "I will call you from work, so keep the cell close. The nurse is coming, so you be nice, and listen and do what your told"

"Oh Lindsay, your not afraid to leave me with a cute young nurse"?

"No, I'm not ". She heard knocking at the front door, "Oh the nurse is here, I will be right back". She ran to the door, but smiled when she opened it. She was a little taken back, when Steven reached out his hand, and introduced himself. He was handsome, and so kind, but she laughed inside, knowing Mac was not going to be a happy camper. She let him in, and took his coat. She showed him around, and the told him to help himself to anything in the kitchen. She took him to see Mac, Lindsay walked in, and smiled, "I would like to introduce Steven". Mac was smiling, but he dropped his book, when Steven walked in, and laughed, "Oh your that happy to see me"?

'Lindsay is this a joke"?

"No, he is the best, I requested a male nurse, because I knew you would be much more comfortable with one".

"Lindsay can we talk", Mac said , while Steven laughed, "I will go get your medication, be right back". Lindsay giggled, "Boy he is sweet, and so cute Mac"

"Oh Lindsay this is cruel, a male nurse how embarrassing".

"Why he is here to help you, beside, I'm not going to work, and leaving you with some young nurse, who might fall for my guy".

"Lindsay a guy, he will have to help me go to the bathroom, that is so wrong".

"He would be better, he could carry you if he had to ".

"Oh that isn't happening, and take that grin off your face"

Lindsay walked over, "I have to go, I will call, your not mad are you"?

"No, but I'm not happy". Steven walked in, "Don't worry Mac we will bond real fast, and don't be shy around me, ask for anything".

Mac smiled, "Can you get me a ", Lindsay cut him off, and pointed a finger at Mac, "be nice, see you soon". She kissed him, and ran to the door. "Play nice boys". She walked out, laughing all the way to the elevator. Mac smiled, "I don't need you right now, really".

"Well it is time for a sponge bath".

"Yeah like that is happening, go away"

"Ok let me change your bandage, we will forget the sponge bath for now".

"Lindsay can do that, she would enjoy it actually." Steven laughed, so did Mac.

Lindsay got to the office, and went inside. Stella and Danny walked over, "How is Mac"?

"Great he is with Steven"

'Steven who is he"?

"His male nurse, he wasn't getting some cute young thing taking care of him". Danny and Stella were laughing thinking Mac probably is having the worst time.

Don walked over, "Lindsay how are you, and how is Mac"?

"I'm fine, Mac is getting better everyday. You should go visit him Don, your the only one who hasn't so far".

"Lindsay I'm sorry, I really am"

'Don, I'm sorry for being so mean to you. Mac told me it was all him, he was careless, this case really got to him".

"I promise you, we will solve it". Lindsay hugged Don, "I know we will for us, but especially for Mac, and the family of the victims. Don wrapped his arm around her, and they went to see Sid in the lab.


	22. Chapter 22

Plot line by Jennifer and Jessie

Written by Jessie

Chapter 22

Lindsay called home, and Mac answered, "Hello"

'Mac it is Lindsay, how is it going"?

"Not great but you knew that when you hired this guy".

"Mac just be good, he is the best they say"

"Yeah I believe you, he is ok, but I'm not letting him give me a sponge bath"

"Really, are you saving that for me"?

"You bet, how is the case"?

"We are running some leads, I'm going out with Don now".

"Be careful Lindsay"

"I will be, I'm not taking any chances Mac".

"Call me later Lindsay".

"Love you Mac, I will". They hung up, Mac wished he was at work, but he knew he had to sit patient, and get better before that was happening.

He laughed when Stella walked into the room. She smiled, "OMG can you get his number for me"?

"Who sponge boy, you think he is cute"?

"Yes, are you blind Mac"?

"Stella grow up girl".

She walked over, "I was over seeing Amy's Mother, and I thought I would stop by".

"Amy's Mother what happened"?

"Nothing, I go by everyday or two, just to keep her informed. She is doing a little better, but I think she is drinking trying to drown the pain. I guess I can't blame her, I can't imagine what it would be like to lose a child this way".

"I know Stella, isn't there anything new on the case"?

"Well yes, we have narrowed in on the Drug Dealers, but we are stumped at the Vigilante, we have talked to so many family members of kids that died due to drugs. We ruled most of them out, but Lindsay and Don are going to talk with a few today"

"Oh God Stella what if they come across the one".

"I doubt they will but he is killing the bad guys, not the Police"

"Yeah until he is cornered right".

"Mac calm down or I'm calling your friend Steven . He might have to give you a needle in your butt to calm you down".

"A needle in my butt, why are you saying that"?

"They do that in the movies don't they beside, I would stay to watch that".

"Go Stella you are bad, and don't ask him for his number".

'Fine Meany". Stella kissed Mac on the cheek, and walked out. She said goodbye to Steven, and left , and Steven went to Mac.

"Hey is Stella single Mac"?

"OMG are you kidding, you too"?

"What"?

"She wanted your number, so yes she is single Steven".

"Really cool, will she visit again sometime soon"?

"Oh I'm sure she might, knowing you are here". Steven walked out, and Mac laughed, texting Stella.

"Stella guess what"?

"What Mac"?

"He likes you too, OMG that is sick".

"Really what did he say"?

"He asked me if your single"?

"What did you say"?

"I told him you liked him, and wanted his number"

"You didn't "?

"Yeah honesty is the best policy, isn't that your line Stella"?

"Yeah , I will pay you back Mac, but I will see you tomorrow"

"Yeah thought so". Stella hung up, and Mac laughed, he missed his team, they were like Family, he hoped they all would be fine.


	23. Chapter 23

Plot line by Jennifer and Jessie

Written by Jessie

Chapter 23

Don and Lindsay got to Joseph Peters home, and knocked. Don was a little nervous interviewing people in their homes. The Family didn't want to go to the Police Station they said it was to hard on them. Joseph came to the door, and opened it.

"Hello"

"Hello this is Detective Lindsay Monroe , and I'm Detective Don Flack "

"Please come in, and sit down".

"Don and Lindsay went in, but both of them scanned the home, both thinking Joseph's home was very lovely, but sad also". They saw pictures of his son Mike who died of a drug overdose, at a College Weekend Party. Don and Lindsay sat down, and Joseph, picked up a picture of Mike, and smiled, "he was trying to be a Doctor, can you believe it? I don't understand why he took that crap, we discussed the dangers over and over. His Friends said he got the stuff from this guy on the street, and it was not good stuff. He took it, and went into convulsions right away. These so called Friends were afraid to call for help, because there was drugs, and booze, and sex at this stupid party. They let Mike lay on the floor for 1 hour when they called. My son died a horrible death, I hate his friends, but I hate the man who sold him the drugs.

"Sir do you know who sold your son the drugs"?

"Yes, that punk that died Mason, his face was in the paper. I'm glad he is dead like my son,"

"Sir you didn't do something did you"?

"Me No, I'm not a killer, but I wish I was, I would have loved to kill him, he walks the street selling that crap to kids, knowing he is getting them addicted. I don't know who killed these drug dealers in the paper, but they deserve an award".

Lindsay looked at Don there was something in the way he spoke she had a bad feeling he might be the one. He was so angry, anyone would be but people can't take the law into their own hands. Lindsay stood up, "Don I think Joseph answered enough questions, we should get going". Don was surprised, "Lindsay we are not finished"?

"Yes we are, we have so many others to talk to". Joseph laughed, "You people never stopped them, so someone is doing your jobs". Don got up, "Sir we will be back, we are sorry for your loss"

"Yes so am I". Don and Lindsay left the house, and were walking to the car. Don stopped, "Lindsay what happened in there"?

"I don't know, I think he might be the one, I didn't like being in there with him. I think he should be brought to the station to be questioned, it isn't safe in their homes".

"We have done this a million times Lindsay, what is up"?

"Don lets go to the Station now". Lindsay got in the car, and Don ran around getting in. He looked up at the house, he could see Joseph staring at them. He got shivers, he had the feeling Lindsay was right, he just might be the one. Don got in the car, and they both drove to the Station, neither saying a word.


	24. Chapter 24

Plot line by Jennifer and Jessie

Written by Jessie

Chapter 24

Lindsay and Don got to the Office, and were telling the Others about Joseph. Everyone agreed it sounds, like he might be the one. Danny said, "Why don't we bring him in"?

"No maybe we will go to the Judge, and ask for permission to follow him 24/7"

"The poor guy he lost his son now we want to stalk him like a criminal". Sid yells.

"Sid he can't kill people even if he is hurting, you know better". Sid storms off, the others were confused, and Stella said she would go talk to him. Stella went to Sid he was looking at some papers when she walked in.

"Stella I know I was out of line, but I'm sorry, that is how I feel"

"Sid we are here to bring the bad guys in. I agree the Drug dealers are the bad guys, but the man killing them is too".

"He lost his son, can you imagine that"?

"Sid what is wrong, you see this type of thing daily"?

"My Sister had a son who was amazing, his name was Andy. He was such a great kid, he would help anyone, and basically did. He went to University, and called everyday to tell his parents he was ok. Then all of a sudden he changed, they later found out, he got hooked on drugs, it started at first as a way to stay awake to get through studying, than it progressed. They got a call one night saying he died from a bad batch of drugs, that many kids died from that month. My Sister is not the same she blames herself everyday, that she didn't go to him to see why he changed so drastically over a month period? She blames herself Stella, but it was the Dealers that put that stuff on the streets. They are murderers, so when one dies, I have no remorse. I feel for the kids that get hooked but not the dealers".

"I'm sorry Sid". She walked over hugging him, and he got emotional, he pulled away from her, and walked into the bathroom. Stella stood staring, this case was affecting so many of them, she hoped it ended soon, with no more murders.

She walked out, she saw Lindsay leaving, she ran over. "Lindsay your leaving"?

"Yeah I will see you tomorrow Stella".

"Bye say hi to Mac, and Steven"

"Steven you met him"?

"Yes today, he is hot Lindsay, OMG you know how to pick them".

"Stella you are bad, but he is cute, but I only have eyes for Mac".

"Great maybe, Steven will be mine". Lindsay walked to the elevator, "OMG Stella, bye". Stella waved, and walked back to her office. Lindsay drove home, she parked, and went upstairs. She walked into the house, and she could hear Mac yelling. She threw her purse, and coat on the couch , and ran to the bedroom. She laughed, Steven was carrying Mac to bed, and she hid so he didn't see her. Steven smiled, "Mac, I had to you were going to fall, don't be so stubborn".

"Steven don't you ever do that again, I can do this on my own".

"Fine Mr. Taylor, I will go get your medication".

"Steven"

"Yes Mac"?

"Don't tell Lindsay, you had to carry me, that I couldn't walk please"

"Sir you are weak, don't be ashamed, I only did my job"

"Please Steven"

"I won't it is our secret". Steven walked out, and jumped seeing Lindsay. She put her finger to her lips, she had tears in her eyes. Steven shut the bedroom door, and walked over, "Lindsay he will be fine, his legs just gave out".

"OMG I have never seen Mac like that"

"Shh go in there give him a hug, and don't mention this. You have to compose yourself first, Mac will be fine, I promise you". Lindsay hugged Steven, "Thank you , I needed to hear that". Steven smiled, "One of your pretty co-workers came here today to see Mac, she is adorable".

"Stella"?

"Yes that is her, would you mind if I asked her out sometime for coffee"? Lindsay giggled, "No, go for it, I think Stella would love that".

"You think"?

" I know, go get his Medications, I will go see him". Lindsay wiped the tears from her eyes. She opened the bedroom door, she smiled, "Oh Mac I'm home". He laughed, "Oh thank God, Steven is driving me crazy". Lindsay walked over, she went into his arms, and they just hugged.


	25. Chapter 25

Plot line by Jennifer and Jessie

Written by Jessie

Chapter 25

Lindsay smiled, "Mac how was your Day"?

"Not great Steven is a pain, but it was fun seeing Stella. I'm a little disappointed in her, she thinks Steven is something. What is it about girls and Steven"?

"Stop it Mac, you like him just fine, your just mad, your stuck in this bed, and can't work".

"Your right, I could go to work, and sit at my desk"

'No you can't don't get me angry, I'm pregnant".

"Fine, I'm so sick of being couped up in this Penthouse".

"Mac you will get better if you stop whining. Do you want to hear what happened today"?

'What"?

"We talked to one of the Father's, he is so angry about his son's death. He died of a drug overdose, he is so upset, I don't blame him, but he could be the guy Mac".

"Really did you bring him in"?

'No, we have to make sure he is the right guy. We bring him in to early, and we lose evidence, he walks".

"The poor guy is so angry, but to kill a young girl like Amy, why"?

"Maybe he thought she was a drug dealer, or he is so far gone, he doesn't care , if you are with a drug dealer, your the enemy in his eyes".

Steven walked in, "Here is your pills Mac, would you like something else, before I turn in"?

"No, we are fine Steven, but do you have to stay"?

"Yes, your pregnant wife to be, can't take a chance helping you to the bathroom. Well she can use the urinal, if she likes, but that isn't really pleasant". Lindsay smiled, "Steven, I will call you, if I need you, go to bed". Steven walked out, and Mac shut his eyes, "how embarrassing, he had to mention that stuff".

"What you have to go to the bathroom, I think everyone does Mac"

"Lindsay I want to save some of my pride ok".

"Mac, I would let you help me, don't be shy around me. I have seen all your best parts already".

'Lindsay you are bad, come here, and give me a hug".

"No fooling around Mac, not until the Doctor gives his ok".

"I know can we kiss, that might make me feel better". Lindsay walked over laying beside Mac. They stare at each other, he pulled the hair away from her forehead, and brought his lips over hers. She shut her eyes, she wished Mac wasn't hurt she needed him, but she knew they had to be good. Lindsay giggled, and Mac smiled, "What is so funny"?

"Well I was just thinking about Stella and Steven, she really likes him"

'It is mutual, he was asking me a million and one questions about her".

"That is sweet, Stella deserves to be happy, she hasn't dated in a long time"

"I know not since she was attacked, but maybe Steven will help her forget that".

Mac whispered, "Are you hungry Lindsay"?

"Yeah a little, I had a sandwich at work, did you have supper"?

"Yeah Steven made some meat dish, it sucked".

"Mac can the guy do anything right"?

"No, he makes horrible coffee too, it was too strong, and he put Sugar in mine."

"Oh poor baby, what would you like"?

"Oh something sweet since I can't make love to you right now"?

"Ok milk and cookies coming up". Lindsay got up, "Be right back Mac".

"I will be here, don't worry". Lindsay went to the kitchen, and poured the milk, and grabbed a plate of cookies. She almost dropped them, when the phone rang. She ran over grabbing it".

"Lindsay"

"Sheldon what is wrong, it is late"?

"I thought I would let you know, 2 other Drug dealers were killed tonight, it was a horrible scene Lindsay".

"Oh God, we didn't have anyone watching him yet"

"No, what if it was him, you and Don should have brought him in".

"Sheldon how could we, with what evidence, his hatred of drug dealers. We would have to bring half of New York in if that was the case".

"Lindsay Stella wants you in at 7am, she wants to have a team meeting".

"Ok, I will be there, thanks for calling Sheldon".

'Goodnight Lindsay, sorry for calling, but I thought you should know".

"Bye". Lindsay hung up, she walked over to the counter. She felt tears come to her eyes, she hated the thought of putting a Father away, but if he was guilty he left them no choice. She knew he must be hurting, but taking the law into your own hands, was wrong. She wiped the tears away, grabbed the tray, and walked to Mac.


	26. Chapter 26

Plot line by Jennifer and Jessie

Written by Jessie

Chapter 26

Lindsay woke up, and got ready, trying not to wake Mac. She was about to leave, when Mac woke up.

"Lindsay your leaving so early"?

"Stella is having a meeting at 7, I have to go you should go back to sleep Mac".

"Don't I get a kiss"?

"Sure Mac". Lindsay sat down, and leaned over kissing Mac. He leaned over kissing her stomach. "You both be safe, and hurry home, your leaving me with Steven alone". Lindsay laughed, "Give the guy a chance, if Stella likes him, he can't be all that bad".

"Stella thinks he is hot, so she doesn't know if he is nice or not".

"Mac really, be good don't give Steven a hard time". Mac smiled as Lindsay left the room, and was putting her coat on. Steven came out of his room, "your up early Lindsay"?

"I'm off to work, be nice to my guy in there".

"I will don't worry, he likes me, he just won't admit it". Steven and Lindsay laugh, as she left. Steven went to the kitchen to get breakfast started.

Lindsay drove to the Office, and parked, and went upstairs. She walked to Stella's office, Sheldon, Don and Danny were already there. Don smiled, "Oh look who is 5 minutes late".

"Oh 5 minutes, where is Stella"?

"She went to get Sid, she should be back soon". Lindsay sat down, and Sheldon smiled, "How is Mac"?

"Ok he hates being home, he misses being here".

"He needs to rest" Don says

Stella and Sid walk in, and Stella shut the door. She walked over to her desk, and smiled, "sorry I got you all back here so early. You all know there was more murders last night, 2 really gruesome murders. This killer is getting worse, and worse, every time he kills. He is out of control, he has so much rage, he can't stop, so we have to keep working until we find this man. We are bringing Joseph in, I want to interview him with Lindsay . I want you Don and Danny talking to every drug dealer you can, and scare the crap out of them. Sid and Sheldon, I want you going over all the evidence, to make sure we didn't miss something. There is a serial killer out there killing these criminals, none of them are safe." Sid was angry, "They won't stop Stella, so why bother warning them they can read the papers".

"Because that is our job, Sid I hate what they do, and I want to bring every last one of them in, and put them away. We have to stop this guy or woman first. Please focus on this case Sid, don't bring your own pain into it". Don put his hand on Sid's arm, and whispered, "We are here for you Sid, if you need to talk". Sid smiled, "Thanks Don, Stella is right , I have to put my feelings aside but it is hard". Stella sat back, "Go have a coffee, and lets get this day started". Don, Sid and Danny left the Office Lindsay got up, and Stella told her to sit down.

"What is wrong Stella"?

"Nothing, I wish Mac was here, I'm not cut out for this".

"You are great you had to do that with Sid. I know he is hurting he lost someone he really loved, we are here for him. He has to do his job we all do. I don't know who is killing these drug dealers, but I know he is hurting, I feel for the person Stella."

"I know Lindsay but he is going to go to jail for life, would his Family Member want that"?

"Probably not, but this man or Woman doesn't care, and he won't stop unless we find him". Stella smiled, "Go get a juice or milk Lindsay, it is going to be a long day".

"Would you like me to get you a coffee Stella"?

"No, I had enough today, Joseph will be here in 1/2 hour , see you than". Lindsay left, and Stella sat back, she shut her eyes, and hoped this case would be solved soon, for everyone's sake.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Lindsay and Stella walked into the interrogation room , and Joseph was sitting there. He was angry that he was brought in, and he just glared at Stella and Lindsay.

"Mr Peters we know your angry, but you have to answer our questions"

'I already answered enough questions, why don't you go out , and find the killer of my son"?

"We have read over your Son's case, they are trying to come down on the Drug Dealers that were selling drugs at your Son's college, but Mike took those drugs on his own."

"The drugs were to strong, they sold that crap knowing it could kill people".

"We know that Sir, we see enough deaths from the exact same thing that happened to Mike. It kills us, but we put 2 drug dealers away, there is two more put on the streets. This person killing them is just as bad as them, he or she can't put the law into their own hands. Mr. Peters where were you last night"?

"At home with my Dog, ask him maybe he can verify" Stella banged her hand down, "I have had enough of your crap Sir, stop being so arrogant, or I will hold you on suspicion of Murder".

"Do it I don't care, I didn't kill anyone, but I'm so happy that they are dying horrible deaths. They deserve it, they are evil, and they deserve to rot in hell"

"Stop Joseph would Mike want this"?

"Want what, me to be bitter, I'm mad at him too. I miss my boy do you have a child, it kills me, so leave me alone, or arrest me". Lindsay was so upset, she could see Joseph was losing it, but she didn't really blame him. The thought of losing your child over drugs, made her ill.

Joseph wouldn't answer anymore questions, Stella let him go, but told him, he could be brought back anytime.

Joseph left, and Lindsay walked over grabbing a cola from the machine. Stella walked over, "Are you ok Lindsay, that really upset you didn't it"?

"Yes, I think he is innocent, I don't know why"?

"Oh God I want this case closed, if it isn't Joseph who could it be"?

"I don't know but we better find out soon, or we will see another murder really soon"

Stella grabbed a cola, and smiled, "Lets go look at the cases again, of the Parents or Families of some of the Drug overdose deaths recently". They walked into Stella's room, and shut the door.

Steven heard someone knocking at the door, he left Mac, and went to answer it.

"Hi, you must be the Nurse Steven"?

"Yes, I'm Steven can I help you"?

' Well has Mac had lunch yet"?

"No he was exercising, he just finished, I was going to make his lunch now".

"This is Don, I'm Danny, and this is Sheldon, we bought Mac a Sub, this is his favorite meal".

"Come in, but he is very tired, you might have to leave, if he needs rest".

"Sure can we go to his room"?

"Sure go in, I will bring you some cola, or coffee, what would you like"?

"Cola would be cool, but we could grab it".

"Go see Mac, he could use some friends about now. He doesn't really consider me a friend".

"Steven"?

"Yes".

"Here we grabbed you a Sub, turkey hope you like it"

"Love it, thanks". Sheldon smiled, and walked to the bedroom, and Mac was surprised but happy to see them.

"Guys this is a surprise, why aren't you working"?

"We get to eat right Mac, we bought you a sub"

"Oh a sub, thank God that guy only gives me healthy food".

"This is healthy light turkey, no mayo".

"No Sheldon no mayo".

"Just Kidding, I wouldn't do that Mac". They all laugh, and Mac ate his sub in silence. He enjoyed every moment of it, while they talked about the case. Mac gave them pointers, and they laughed, they knew it was killing him, not being at work. They said Stella was doing a great job.

"Stella is great, I knew she would".

"Mac"

"Yeah Don".

"No one will take your place, put don't tell Stella that ok".

Mac smiled, "He needed to hear that, and he laid back as Danny talked about a recent movie he saw. Mac knew this case was getting to them all, and he hated that he let them down, by being careless.


	28. Chapter 28

Story by Jennifer and Jessie

Written by Jessie

CHAPTER 28

Don, Danny and Sheldon were leaving, and Mac hated he couldn't go with them. Don smiled, "Enjoy your time at home Mac, you haven't had a day off in years".

"Yes, and this is killing me, keep me posted, and watch out for Lindsay promise".

"We will don't worry, she is mostly staying close to the office, don't worry". Steven walked in, "You all are leaving"?

"Yes Steven, he is all yours". Danny laughed

Mac waved as they leave, Steven walked over, "Mac you need to rest, this has been a long day for you"

"I rest all the time, leave me alone Steven".

"Mac please".

"Go leave me alone, or I will fire you on the spot". Steven walked to the door, and turned, "Fine but you will relapse, and you will be off work longer than you have to if you don't listen".

"Fine I will rest, if that will get you off my case".

"Mac listen to me, enough, I'm here to help you. If you hate me that much, I will tell Lindsay to change Nurses. I don't want that , I want to help you, but if you are going to fight me all the way it is useless".

"Sorry Steven, I don't want you to leave, but this is hard for me. I have never had someone watching my every move. I miss the office, I miss my Friends, and I worry about Lindsay.".

"How about you rest today, and maybe, I can take you for a visit tomorrow, but a visit, no working ".

"You are not kidding, you will take me to the Office"?

"Yes, if you are up to it tomorrow". Mac smiled, "Ok deal, I sleep, and tomorrow we go on our little trip to the Office". Steven laughed, "Wow you love work that much boy that is amazing".

Steven smiled, "I will let you rest, Lindsay will be home soon. What would you like for supper tonight"?

"Chinese food, I'm dying for that". Steven smiled, "That sounds good, I will order it in, but it is on you Mac".

Mac smiled, "Of course, and if your nice, I will let you share with me and Lindsay'.

"Mac would you like to try, and eat at the table tonight".

"Yes, I want out of this bed".

"Ok, we will try, sweet dreams Mac". Steven shut the door, Mac smiled, and shut his eyes, he was tired, and he was out in no time.

Lindsay and Stella were going to interview another parent. They walked in, and they saw Alex, he was older, he smiled at them, but they saw a sadness that made them feel horrible for them. They sat down, and Stella introduced themselves to him. He asked why he was brought in, he said he answered all these questions over and over already?

"Alex you don't mind us calling you by your first name"?

"No".

"Your Daughter Cindy died Oct 20, of a drug overdose, she was found in her apartment by a friend."

"Yes she was 19 years old, they said she had sex with someone before she died. She didn't have a boyfriend, she never told me or her Mother about a boy. Her apartment was a mess, but the Police wouldn't listen to us. They said she was on drugs, she wasn't raped, it was a drug overdose, plain and simple. I know Cindy was raped, the apartment was a mess, because whoever raped her drugged her. The Coroner even said they thought this was the first time she used drugs, and she died. She was a great young lady, she had a friend, Lindsay who was on drugs. She tried to help her on many occasions. She use to come to me all the time to help her bail Lindsay out of jail. Lindsay started to sell drugs, and I told Cindy to stay away from her, but she didn't. She died because she told me she went after the drug dealers that got Lindsay started, she was dead 3 days later. My Daughter is labeled a drug addict, but she was murdered, and raped, I will bet my life on it. I don't care about these sick drug dealers dying all over the city, they don't care about the lives they ruin everyday. My Daughter is dead, and you people don't care, so I don't care to answer anymore of your questions". Stella and Lindsay look at each other, they didn't know if Alex was the killer, but if he wasn't he sure was on the verge of losing it, and they knew he needed help to deal with his anger.


	29. Chapter 29

Plot line by Jennifer and Jessie

Written by Jessie

Chapter 29

Lindsay came home she was exhausted, and a little disappointed. She walked in, and hung up her coat, and was about to go to the bedroom to see Mac. She was shocked seeing Mac at the kitchen table, Steven smiled, "Surprised Lindsay"?

"What are you doing out of bed"?

"I told him he could, I have everything ready. Mac wanted Chinese, so I ordered in. I thought I would go in my room, and watch a movie, I made a plate for myself".

"You can eat with us Steven". Lindsay says

"No you and your guy need some alone time. Call me when he is ready to go back, don't let him walk alone".

"I won't Steven, I will call you". Steven smiled, and left them alone. Lindsay washed her hands, and sat down.

Mac smiled, "You are a sight for sore eyes, but you look exhausted Lindsay"

" I am , this was a really long day, I couldn't wait to get home to you".

"What is wrong Sweetie, did something happen"?

"Yes interviewing these Families who lost loved ones, is hard. This man tonight is so angry, I hate putting them through all this, but we have to stop this guy or woman who is killing people"

"Lindsay lets eat , and talk about this after".

"I know Mac I can't believe you are up, are you sure this is ok"?

"Yes Steven wouldn't let me if it wasn't. I'm starving, lets dig in, want a egg roll"? Lindsay smiled, "Sure Mac, but the noodles look yummy, and the spicy chicken. I hope it doesn't upset my stomach".

They were eating, she could tell he was having fun, but he was uncomfortable too. She got up making them a coffee, and she touched his shoulder. "I think I better get Steven to get you back in bed".

"Why are we going to have fun"?

"No sleep Mac, I'm sorry, you are not ready".

"Hey we can try". Mac smiled, and Lindsay brought her lips to Mac's. "Soon Mac, I don't want to see you relapse".

"Ok, maybe we can watch a Cop show, it will make me feel like I'm at work".

"Oh why not a comedy Mac"?

"Ok whatever you like Lindsay, go get Steven". Lindsay walked over, and knocked on his door. Steven came out, and smiled, "How was dinner good"?

"Yes it was nice, thanks for disappearing for awhile".

"Mac that is rude". Lindsay scolded him.

"Sorry but he is always around, I need some space". Steven helped him up, and they walked to the bedroom really slowly. He helped Mac in the washroom, helped him change, and got him settled in bed. Lindsay cleaned up in the kitchen, and came in as Steven was walking out.

Lindsay changed into her nightgown, and got in bed beside Mac. She turned the tv on, and was flipping the channels. She laughed, "OMG have you seen this film, it is just starting".

"No, is it funny"?

"Oh yes, I love this movie", she put on "The Wedding Singer". They were watching, Lindsay was laughing, but she was fighting to stay awake. Mac whispered, "you can sleep sweetie, I'm not tired yet". Lindsay snuggled close, and was drifting off asleep, while Mac watched the movie. He laughed, this wasn't something that interested him, but it was funny. He looked at Lindsay, and smiled, he couldn't wait to marry her, and he couldn't wait until the baby came. He wondered what they were going to have, he wanted a son, but a little girl would be sweet. He didn't care, as long as the baby was healthy. He wrapped his arms around Lindsay, and finished watching the movie.


	30. Chapter 30

Plot line by Jennifer and Jessie

Written by Jessie

Chapter 30

The next morning Lindsay got up early, and dressed, and went to make a coffee. Steven wasn't up yet, Lindsay phoned the office, and Stella answered, "hello"

"Stella it is Lindsay, I will be there in about 45 minutes".

"Ok Lindsay how is Mac"?

"Great he is doing much better, he will back to work soon"

"Great I'm counting on that Lindsay".

"You are doing a great job, don't you be silly".

"Bye Lindsay we have a few more interviews today. The guys are going out to talk to some more dealers".

"See you soon Stella, want me to bring you a coffee"?

"No thanks I already had 3 today, I came in a 5 today".

"OMG you have been working 2 1/2 hours already Stella"

"I know, I couldn't sleep Lindsay, I want to solve this case. I feel horrible, I hate bringing all these distraught parents in for questioning".

"We have to Stella don't worry we will solve it soon". Lindsay said goodbye, and hung the phone up. She jumped when Mac said, "Why didn't you wake me"? Lindsay turned around, and was shocked, Mac was standing all alone.

"OMG what are you doing Mac, are you crazy"?

"I made it, I had a hard time, but I'm fine". Lindsay wrapped her arm around him, and helped him to the chair. "Mac that was crazy, you have to wait for Steven, your not strong enough yet"

"Lindsay I did it, I'm getting stronger everyday".

"Mac I don't want you back in the hospital. I want you well so we can marry soon. Promise me you won't do that again, not until the Doctors say it is safe".

"Ok Lindsay can I have a coffee"?

"Fine, you really make me angry sometimes".

"Oh Lindsay you love me, you know I'm stubborn".

Steven walked in, "OMG Lindsay how did he get in here"?

"He walked alone, he doesn't listen, tell him off when I'm gone". Lindsay handed Mac a coffee, than she grabbed her purse, and gun. "Goodbye I will see you tonight".

"Lindsay"

"What Mac"?

"No kiss, I'm sorry". Lindsay walked over giving him a kiss, she touched his cheek, but turned and walked out. Mac was looking at his coffee, and he knew Steven was upset. Steven walked over banging stuff around.

"Steven I get it, I was stupid but I'm fine"

"Mac you have to listen you will get better, and you are. If you fell it would have set you back. You know what maybe we should forget going to the office today"

"No, I'm so looking forward to going there for a visit".

"Yeah once, I get you there you won't leave"

"I will, I know my limits, I'm just tired of this Steven. Stop yelling at me, I'm not use to being taken care of. I'm sorry, I'm fine so let it go please".

"Fine Mac, but if you relapse, remember it will be me who pays for it"

"You why you"?

'Because I'm suppose to be watching you. I'm suppose to get you to listen, but you are the most stubborn man, I have ever known. You are a pain in the butt, and I never wanted anyone to get better faster than you. I will go in town, but if you don't listen, I will tell your Doctor, and request you be put back in the hospital for your own safety".

Mac smiled, "Oh the real Steven is coming out, you are mean"

"Yes, lets eat breakfast, and lets get you dressed for work. It will be fun seeing Stella again".

"Oh you sneak you only agreed to go to the Office to see her". Steven smiled, "Prove it Mac". They both laughed, and they ate their breakfast, and Mac didn't fight Steven, when he helped him get ready. Steven made him get into the wheelchair, and they left to go to the office.


	31. Chapter 31

Plot line by Jennifer and Jessie

Written by Jessie

Chapter 31

Steven got to the office, and helped Mac out of the car. He put him in the wheelchair, but put his hand on the break. "You listen to me, when it is time to leave, don't give me trouble please"

"I won't don't worry, I just want to see everyone"

"Fine, lets go". Steven pushed the wheelchair, and Mac didn't resist. He was tired of fighting with him, he hated to admit it, he was starting to like Steven. They got in the elevator, and went to the floor. They got off, Mac thought maybe everyone would be out, and he wouldn't see anyone. He pointed to his office, and he was surprised, Stella and Lindsay were looking at photos. Mac smiled, "Oh what a lovely sight, just what I needed to see". Lindsay was shocked, and Stella jumped up, and ran over giving Mac a kiss on the cheek. "What are you doing here Mac, Lindsay didn't say you were coming here today"?

"I didn't know, Steven is this good for him? I don't want him getting worse, I want him better". Mac smiled, "I'm fine, I'm listening to Steven don't worry. I won't stay long, he won't let me, now don't I get a kiss from my girl"? Lindsay smiled, and kissed him quickly, and laughed, "God you even have Steven wrapped around your finger now Mac"

"No, he gave me this 1/2 hour lecture, before I left the house. I don't have him wrapped around my finger'.

Sheldon walked in, "Mac what are you doing here"?

"Oh come on, is that the question of the hour, I wanted to see everyone, is that ok with you all"?

"Yes, great to see you Mac, I think Danny is coming in late, but Don should be here any moment".

"How is Sid"?

"Good he is quiet recently, this case is getting to him. He is fine though we had a long talk last night".

"Good, I will see him before I leave". Stella smiled at Steven, and walked over putting her hand out to him. "Hi Steven great to see you again"

"You too, so this is where you work"

'Yes this is where I work, but this is his office. I have a much smaller office, just down the hall. Would you like to see it"? Mac laughed, "Oh smooth Stella, take Steven to your office".

"Oh stop it Mac, would you like a coffee"?

"Sure". Stella and Steven walked out leaving Mac, Sheldon, and Lindsay alone.

Sheldon smiled, "Oh I think Stella likes your Nurse Mac"

"Yeah I think so, she couldn't be more obvious"

"Give her a break Mac, she deserves to meet someone nice. Steven is a really great guy, so I think it is sweet". Lindsay smiled,

"I do too, but tell me about the case, anything new happening"?

"We have been out speaking to every drug dealer out there Mac. They are some of the biggest idiots in the world. They could care less that a killer is out there. They won't answer our questions, and they won't lay low until we find the killer or killers. They are so tough, but they should realize, this guy is out of control, and he has taken down other dealers with no remorse".

"Has Amy's Mom called or has she came in"?

"She was here yesterday, she is hurting, but we keep her informed. She said she is keeping you in her prayers Mac". Sheldon said.

"I hate that she is hurting, I hope this ends soon for her". Sheldon smiled, "I will leave you alone for a moment". He left and Lindsay walked over to Mac, "You know you should be at home"

'I know but I'm so tired of sitting at home doing nothing. I'm worried about you, and the team". Lindsay wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. "You don't have to worry, we will be fine promise".

Mac smiled, and they both sat talking to each other.

Stella was showing Steven around, and she showed him her office. He smiled, "Your office is very nice, small but nice".

"Steven are you always so sweet, or are you naughty sometimes".

"Naughty, that is cute, I guess sometimes, I am". Stella smiled, she moved close kissing him, and she smiled, "Oh nice lips Cutie". She walked out, Steven stood for a moment, not believing what just happened. He smiled, and ran out, and Stella laughed, "Hey there is more where that came from, if you just ask me out already". Steven laughed, and she walked over to grab Mac his coffee.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Steven walked to Mac's office, and Mac laughed, "Oh it isn't time already"?

"No you can stay a little longer, Stella has your coffee. Please be honest are you having any pain"?

"A little but to be expected, remember I was shot Steven"

"Mac don't be that way".

"I'm fine, why don't you let Stella show you around"?

Stella smiled, "Oh smooth Mac, are you trying to get rid of poor Steven"?

"Yes, how did you guess"? Stella laughed, and she took Steven's hand, and whispered, "Lets go downstairs, and get a real coffee". He went with her, and they went down on the elevator. Stella laughed as Steven moved really close to her. She whispered, "I can't kiss you in this elevator, it wouldn't be proper beside, there is cameras everywhere". Steven and Stella laugh, as the elevator opened, and they walked out, going to the small cafe next door.

Mac and Lindsay were going over some of the evidence, when Sid walked in.

"Oh Mac you are back"

Lindsay smiled, "No he is visiting only, but it is nice having him here"

"Here is something that I was bringing for Stella, where is she"?

"Oh she went for a break, give it to me, she won't mind". Sid handed him the report, and Mac looked, "OMG Sid this is great, you got partials, have you ran them through the system".

"Yes, but guess what we don't have a match on the system. It probably is the killer but they have never been charged, or booked before"

"Oh you know what this means, all the suspects have to come in they need to be fingerprinted. Lindsay you have to go to Judge Powell, he will sign the warrants for us". Lindsay walked to her desk, and called Judge Powell's secretary. She told them what they needed, and she said she would call her, as soon as she talked to Judge Powell. Lindsay walked to the office, and told Sid and Mac. Don walked into the office, and said he had a call on line one, he thinks it is the person doing the killings.

Mac put the phone on speaker phone, and asked who he was talking to?

"Who am I talking to"?

"This is CSI Detective First Grade: Mac Taylor"

"You are in charge"?

"Yes, who is this"?

'You can't trace this call, I'm calling from a untraceable cell phone. You guys think you will catch me, but you won't. I will never stop because you all will not get these animals off the street. Do your job, and maybe I can end this".

"What you are doing, what makes you any more better than them"?

"I'm not but the kids, and people they kill, I'm doing it for them"

"They wouldn't want this, let us do our job"

"I waited and waited, but no one paid for my child's death". Mac, Lindsay and Sid, and Don stare at each other. Mac tried to stay calm, he didn't want to lose this call.

"I'm sorry about your child, tell us about him or her, what happened"?

"You are trying to figure out who I am, this thing that disguises voices is amazing, you people don't know if I'm a woman or a man do you"?

"No, but I can see you are hurting, and we are so sorry"

"I hate what I'm doing, but I can't stop, tonight, you will hear of more deaths. I have been watching these idiots for days. Your Fellow Police Officers have been talking to them, they laugh at you, like you are fools, and you are. I don't care anymore about myself, I will make every last one of them pay, that is a promise". Mac yelled, but the phone went dead, and Mac slammed his hands on the table.

"Sid take this to the lab, see if you can figure out if this is a woman or man? Sid took the tape from the phone, that Mac turned on, when the call started. They all knew the phone was untraceable, but they also knew he or she was losing control, whoever it was in someway was feeling remorse, but they knew tonight, more drug dealers were going to be killed, and they knew they probably couldn't stop it from happening.


	33. Chapter 33

Story by Jennifer, and Jessie

Written by Jessie

Chapter 33

Mac sat back, he hated that more people had to die. He hated how so many lives end due to drugs, and alcohol. He looked at Lindsay, and Sheldon, and yelled, "these fools, are going to die one at a time, but they are to stupid to listen to our warning". Lindsay touched Mac's hand, "Stop Mac, don't get worked up, remember you are not suppose to be here".

"Should we release this tape to the News, maybe it will keep them inside, and safe for one night"? Lindsay looked at Sheldon, go make a copy of that tape, and take it to our contacts, with the News Stations. Tell them to release this on the news by 6pm. This man is going to kill someone, we have no choice". Sheldon ran to Sid's office, he asked him to make a copy of the tape. He ran it to the stations himself. He called called Stella, to tell her what was happening.

'Sheldon what do you mean, the killer called, and I wasn't called, and advise about it"?

"It came in, you were not available Mac was. I'm telling you, because Mac wants this released to the New's stations. This person is going to kill again tonight, this is the only thing we can do, because otherwise, we have no way of stopping it".

"Sheldon releasing this tape isn't going to stop it, but go ahead, I will talk to you later". Sheldon hung up, and knew Stella was upset she wasn't called first. Stella smiled, 'Steven I think we better get back upstairs".

"Are you ok, what did Mac do"?

"Nothing, come on". Steven threw the money down, and they walked back to the office. Mac and Lindsay were talking when Stella walked in.

"Stella you heard you were not here, you were with Steven"

"I know, but you sent Sheldon out to release this tape. I didn't even get to hear it. I thought I was suppose to be in charge, well that isn't so I guess".

"Stella stop, you were not here, you are in charge, but I'm coming back "

"I know Mac, but I should have been called".

"Sorry you are right". Lindsay smiled, "You two talk, me and Steven will be out here". Steven and Lindsay left, and shut the door. Stella sat down, and stared at Mac, who smiled, "Oh God you have a temper Stella, I did not do this to make you look bad"

"I know Mac, I'm just upset, I hate that we are not any closer to finding this person, who is killing because their loved one died due to drugs. I'm getting calls from parents, and groups asking me why I'm going after the man that is taking the scum off the streets. I know I'm doing my job, but I can't even answer them, they are evil, they are killing innocent people everyday. I hate that once, I find this person who is already dead inside due to hatred, and due to losing what was their life, he gets put in prison, and those idiots will still be dealing on the streets. You will never stop it Mac ever".

'Ok Stella this case is getting to everyone, we can't think that way. We only do one case at a time, I know we will never end the corruption, and violence, hell if we did Stella we all would be out of a job".

"Oh I would love to be out of a job, for that reason Mac". Mac smiled, and put his hand out to her. "Stella I'm sorry, your upset, you are right, I should have called you".

"No, I was overreacting, I'm sorry". They both laugh, and sat talking for a while, and Mac, whispered, "I will go , and let you do your job".

Stella hugged him, "Our Job Mac, I can't wait until you return, I hate being in charge". He smiled, and whispered, "I will be back soon count on it". Stella walked to the door, and Steven and Lindsay walked in, and smiled.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34  
>Plot by Jennifer, and Jessie<br>Written by Jessie

Steven said goodbye to Stella, and he was walking Mac to the elevator. Lindsay ran over, 'Mac I will be home at 6, maybe we can watch a movie tonight after dinner"?

"I can think of other things I would rather do"

Lindsay and Steven laughed, "Ok Mac in your dreams, love you". Mac got in the elevator, and Lindsay waved, as the door shut. She walked back to Stella's office, and smiled, "are you ok Stella"?

"Yes, I'm fine, I was just upset that I was not asked before the tape was released to the news media"

"Mac just thought it was best to warn the Dealers, but we know they won't listen, and probably someone will die tonight. I hope this guy stops, what he is doing isn't really getting justice for his loved one"

Stella smiled, "Well he or she doesn't agree".

"Stella what did you and Steven talk about earlier"?

"Oh I was flirting with him, he is so sweet. I really like Steven, I would like to go out with him, if it won't upset Mac"

"Why don't you drop by tonight, me and Mac are going to spend time alone in our room"

'Oh Lindsay is Mac ready for that"? Lindsay sat down, "to watch a movie, maybe you, and Steven can have a date out in the living room".

"Well it might end up in Steven's room, and than what"?

"OMG Stella you are naughty girl".

"Not really I'm lonely what the heck".

"Ok we will have dinner, and you are coming home with me ok".

"Sure lets get some work done, so we can leave on time". They were going through files, when Sheldon walked in.

"Stella they are playing the tapes on four stations, at 5 pm tonight".

"Ok thanks Sheldon".

"Sid said he is going over the tape, he says it is a man, that made it".

"I thought so, but who is the man Sheldon, can you bring him to me"? Sheldon smiled, "I will but when I don't know". Danny and Don walked into the office, "Where is Mac"?

"He went home, he was tired", Lindsay smiled,

'Darn, I wanted to say hi".

"Did you guys, get any thing today talking to the people on the streets"?

"No not really, I need a shower, after talking to these people. They don't have a clue, they are not scared even after all the deaths"

"Great well we tried , we better find this guy before he gets himself killed".

Don laughed, "He is a killer, and we feel sorry for him". Danny touched his shoulder, "He was the good guy, that lost it".

Danny walked out, and Don said he was going to see if Sid had anything for them. Sheldon smiled, "Mac is really looking good, he will be back soon".

"I hope so Sheldon, we need him". Stella got up, and walked out of the office.

"Lindsay I didn't mean she wasn't great at the job"

"She is fine, she is just feeling the stress, and she really does hope Mac returns soon".

Steven got Mac home, and helped him into bed. Mac laid back he didn't want to admit it, he was exhausted, but he stronger everyday".

Steven helped him change, and Mac said he was going to have a nap. Steven walked out shutting the door, and Mac shut his eyes, and fell asleep.


	35. Chapter 35

Story by Jennifer, and Jessie

Written by Jessie33

Chapter 35

Mac woke up to Lindsay touching his face. "Oh what a sight for sore eyes, I was dreaming about you"

"Really what was the dream about"?

"Oh our wedding you looked so sweet, and we had a problem"

"Oh No what was the problem"?

"Your dress didn't fit". Lindsay laughed, "Oh nice Mac, I'm already growing look".

"You don't look big girl, I can't wait until you do". Lindsay smiled, "Stella is here, she is going to have a date night with Steven".

"Oh really date night here, creepy".

"You be nice, we are going to have dinner with them"

"Why can't they have dinner alone, and we can have dinner in bed"?

"No Stella bought Chinese food, we are not letting her down".

"Ok, get Steven, I don't want your help getting out of bed". Lindsay got Steven, he helped Mac, get to the kitchen table. He sat down, and smiled, "Yum spring rolls". Stella laughed, "I know this is your favorite take out".

"It is my favorite by far". They all sat down eating. Stella smiled at Mac, he shook his head as he saw Steven staring at Stella.

"Steven eat Buddy, she bought the food".

"Oh Mac, I'm eating, you eat, you need your strength".

"Sure do, me and Lindsay have big plans tonight".

"Yeah watching TV, is big plans". Stella touched Mac"s arm, "Oh poor Mac, you have to get all better ok".

"You both be good out here, when we go watch TV"

"We will Mac promise".

They finished dinner, Steven brought out dessert, and they had coffee. Steven helped Mac get back in bed, and Lindsay helped Stella clean up. Steven asked Mac if he needed anything?

"Yeah some loving from my girl, but she is scared".

"Mac don't rush things, but it will happen soon".

"Yeah right she will get bigger, and not want to". Steven laughed, "Oh right, I never had that problem before".

"Yeah I bet your such a stud Steven".

"You and Lindsay have fun, and if you need anything just yell"

"Yeah I will, be good Steven".

"Goodnight Mac, you be good". Steven walked out, and Lindsay walked past him, "Stella is in the living room, have fun Steven". Lindsay walked into the bedroom, and she walked over to Mac. She grabbed the converter, and turned the TV on. He snuggled close, and she put on a Detective Drama, they both loved those. Mac would try to solve the case before the TV Detectives did. Lindsay would laugh, he always guessed the killer he was good. She snuggled real close, and he whispered, "Am I going to get lucky Lindsay"?

"Mac no".

"OK you can't blame a guy for trying can you"?

"Mac watch the show". She smiled as he laughed, and they both watched the TV.

Steven brought Stella a glass of wine, while he had a ginger ale.

"Ginger ale Steven"?

"Oh yes, I'm on duty, I can't drink"

Stella smiled, "I'm having wine this has been a long day". She took a sip, and Steven sat beside her. She snuggled close, she loved just being in his arms. He was talking, she just listened, she just wanted to hear normal everyday things, she was tired of hearing about killings, and murders. He took her glass putting it down, and touched her chin. She smiled, "What are you doing Steven"?

"This". He brought his lips over hers, and they kissed, and she whispered, "Oh kiss me again Steven". He smiled, and he did just that.


	36. Chapter 36

Story by Jessie, and Jennifer

Written by Jessie33

Chapter 36

Stella touched Andrew's face, and whispered, "We have to slow down, I really like you"

"I like you too Stella, but I thought"

"Can we just talk, and have fun I'm not ready for the next step"

"Sure", Andrew wrapped his arm around Stella , and they stayed on the couch talking away. Stella was talking, and she really enjoyed just having someone to listen to her, and not expect something in return.

Mac and Lindsay were in their room, they were snuggled together. She was worried about him, if he would be ok, but he seemed fine. She looked into his eyes, and whispered, "You truly are on the mend Mac, before you know it you will be back at work".

"I hope so, I can't wait to get out of this house"

"You are worried about this case"?

"Yeah I want it solved, I know you and Stella, and the team are doing the best you can"

"Yeah we are we are doing everything right, but we are catching no breaks on this one"

"Lindsay are you nervous about being a Mother"?

"Yeah I think about it sometimes, I think I will be a good one"

"Oh you would be, but all the stuff we see doesn't scare you". Lindsay sat up, "Oh Mac your not regretting having this baby are you"?

"No, but I would die if someone hurt my child Lindsay. We see Parents suffering everyday. We see their heartache, and their tears, I don't want to go through what we have to tell them. I hate when we tell a parent their daughter or son is gone due to some senseless crime"

"Mac we can't think that way, we will take care of our child. I know those parents lost their children, but we won't Mac"

"In our Job we make a lot of enemies, what if someone came after us"?

"Mac you are freaking me out, stop it"

"I'm sorry, I have to much time on my hands, I shouldn't think this way"

"No you shouldn't Mac stop it". Lindsay smiled, "Oh God Mac feel here the baby is moving"

Mac put his hand on her stomach, and smiled. "Oh he or she is moving big time"

"Yeah you were upsetting her "

"Her Lindsay you think it is a girl"?

"Yeah I do , I know that is silly, but I feel it"

"I hope it is a girl, and I hope she looks just like you"

"Mac we have to go for a Ultra Sound this week, do you want to know the sex of the baby"?

"Yeah, I think I do"

"Me too, than we can get their room all done. I'm so excited, I should have had the Ultra sound 2 weeks ago but I was putting it off. I have to think about us, and the baby, not just this job"

"I know Lindsay , we are going to be great parents"

"Yes we will be Mac, you will be an amazing Father"

"Yes if we have a Daughter, her boyfriends will hate me". Lindsay laughed, "Oh Mac are you going to be one of those Dad's"?

"Yeah pretty much Lindsay"

Mac pulled Lindsay close, and kissed her forehead. She shut her eyes she felt so content in his arms. She drifted off asleep, as Mac looked down at Lindsay, and whispered, "I promise you, I will protect you, and our baby".


	37. Chapter 37

Story idea by Jennifer, and Jessie  
>Written by Jessie<p>

Chapter 37

It was a couple weeks later, Mac was returning to work. He was nervous, he still had to use his wheelchair to get around. He wanted to return, and he wanted to solve this case, for Amy's Mother, and for all the other Mother's that will lose their children to senseless crimes. Lindsay smiled, "Mac are you nervous, about going back to work, you can wait another couple of weeks"?

"You are kidding, I'm ready, I have been for weeks"

"Oh I knew you were but having you home safe felt right"

"I wish you were home safe, I hate you being out on the streets"

"Oh Mom you knew I wouldn't ever give this job up. I love you, and this baby, but I love my job too. I want to make the streets safe for our little girl, and all the other children being brought into the world today"

"Lindsay we will never make the streets safe, we take one criminal off the street, another one is right behind him. I say there is a sick person behind every tree in New York City"

"Oh great Mac, you make me feel so much better". Mac smiled, "I know I'm being negative, but with our job Lindsay, you know I'm scared for our baby"

"Hey she has it made having us for Parents, she wouldn't be more protected"

"You and thinking it is a girl Lindsay, we could have a son you know"

"I know but I have this feeling, I'm carrying our girl".

"We better get going, I don't want to be late the first day back. I always got mad at Don, and Danny for that"

"I know, they would love to rile you if you were late".

"Andrew is coming with us today is his last day"

"I know, I'm a little sad, I really liked having him here"

"Don't tell him, he was growing on me too". Lindsay smiled, "I knew you liked him, but you are so rough on the poor guy"

"Yeah well he did get on my nerves most of the time".

"You know he is really involved with Stella"

"I know she told me she really liked him, I don't see it"

"Why Steven is cute, and a great guy"?

"I know but Stella doesn't normally date sweet guys"

"You are bad Mac, lets go, I want to see everyone's face when they see you again". Lindsay, Mac and Steven left the house, and went to the car. Lindsay and Steven helped Mac into the car. They drove to the Office, and went inside. Mac got off the elevator, and he smiled , he missed this place. He was back, there was a time, he didn't think he would return. He saw Stella first she ran over, "Mac welcome back"

"Hey Stella, look who tagged along". Stella smiled, she kissed Steven , and whispered, "Great seeing you again".

"Yeah Stella you are more happy to see Golden boy, than me"

"Oh Mac, I missed you like crazy, you can have your job back". Mac smiled, "Your not upset, you have to go back to your own office"

"You kidding, I'm happy". Lindsay pushed his wheelchair, into his office, and she smiled, when everyone was in there, they yelled, "Surprise".

Mac yelled, "OMG get to work, what is all this"?

Don walked over, "Oh Mac, this is for you, chill out"

"Don, you better have all your paperwork up to date"

"Yeah I do, I knew you would ask". Mac smiled, "Thank you everyone, I didn't want a fuss". Lindsay leaned down, "They love you Mac, let them".

He smiled at Lindsay, "I love all you guys too, but the fun is over, get back to work". Danny smiled, "Right after we have some of this cake, I didn't have breakfast".

Mac smiled, "Nice at 9am, sounds healthy"

"Yeah it is " Danny laughed. Stella and Lindsay cut the cake, Mac looked around the room. He really felt like everyone was family, he was so happy to be back, he really missed them all, and he missed his job, even though it stressed him out, most of the time. It was something he wouldn't give up in a million years, that is why he understood how Lindsay felt. Lindsay walked over, "You get the first piece Mac". He took it, and took a bite, as everyone else ate, and laughed, and talked. Mac smiled at Lindsay, who put her hand on his shoulder, and whispered, "welcome back Mac".


	38. Chapter 38

Plotline by Jennifer and Jessie  
>Written by Jessie<p>

Chapter 38

Mac was going over the papers with Stella. He was worried Lindsay and Danny were out on the streets talking to drug dealers. Stella smiled, "Mac Danny is with Lindsay she is fine"

"I know, I'm just worried that is all"

"Mac see this page, this is our interview with Alex, his Daughter Cindy died of a drug overdose. I don't know why but I have a feeling it might be him. He is so lost, he believes his Daughter was raped, and murdered. I looked over the death report, and I'm thinking it was rape too. I don't know who she hung out with? Sheldon and Don are out at her school right now. I think he is so angry he is our best suspect. I hate this, because he is a victim too, he lost his daughter Mac"

"Yes but it is a possible suicide, it could be"

"Yeah but it could be a rape , and murder. She may have gotten herself into something bad Mac, and she died for it"

"Oh this case is driving me crazy Stella"

"You I wanted to solve this case for you, but we really don't have any clues"

"I know I hate cases like this". Mac's cell phone went off, and Mac grabbed it. "Hello"

"Mac it is Lindsay"

"Hey you how is everything"?

"Not great I need a shower just being around these people"

"You be careful, you know I would die if you were hurt"

"I'm not stupid, I wouldn't put myself in harms way"

"Like me Lindsay"?

"I didn't mean that Mac"

"I know Lindsay, I'm just having a bad day"

"Your sore right, you take it easy"

"I am I'm sitting at my desk, this case is driving me crazy"

"Mac, I can bring you one of your favourite burgers for lunch"

"Yum with mustard"

"Of course, and pickles"

"Yuck you like pickles not me"

"Oh right".

"Bye Lindsay see you later, I love you"

"Love you more Mac". Lindsay hung up, and Mac smiled, "Don't you say anything Stella"

"You both are great together Mac, I really mean it"

"We are Stella, I love her, she is something"

"So are you".

Sid walked in carrying a paper, Mac knew something was wrong.

"Sid you look pale, what is the matter"?

"Mac, I'm sorry to tell you this"?

"Oh God more killings"

"Well yes someone died, but not the way you expected"

"What are you talking about"?

"Mac , I'm so sorry, Patricia Amy's Mother, committed suicide today, and left this note".

Mac banged his hands on the desk, making Stella and Sid jump.

Stella walked over, "Mac it isn't your fault"

"Yes it is , I never kept in touch, because I was selfish worrying about myself"

"She knew you were hurt, we keep her up to date"

"Really we never solved her Daughters murder, I promised her".

"Mac this is not your fault, she was in pain, but to do this"

"She had no one, I should have called her everyday". Sid walked over handing him the letter. "She left this for you Mac, they found it in her home"

"Leave me alone, both of you".

Sid and Stella stare at Mac, "Please leave me alone", They both didn't want to leave, but they respected his wishes.


	39. Chapter 39

Plotline by Jennifer and Jessie  
>Written by Jessie<p>

Chapter 39

Lindsay came back to the office with Danny. They were laughing, carrying their lunch. Stella walked over, "Lindsay Mac is in a mood, he heard some bad news today"

"OMG is he ok"?

"Yes well no he is feeling guilty, but it isn't his fault"

"Stella what is going on"?

"Amy's Mother committed suicide, she left him a note. He won't talk to us, he kicked me and Sid out of the office. He needs you Lindsay, but he is upset". Lindsay walked over to his office, and opened the door. Mac was sitting in his chair, looking at the wall.

"Mac it is me, I heard what happened"?

He didn't answer Lindsay put the lunch on his desk. She walked around, and knelt down looking at Mac.

"I know you are upset, but it isn't your fault Mac"

"Yes it is , I should have kept in touch. I saw how fragile she was. She said she only had her Daughter, she needed someone to care, I let her down"

"Mac you were sick, you couldn't be there for her"

"I could have called, but I felt sorry for myself, now she is dead"

"She was hurting, even if you called she probably would have done this"

"Are you so sure Lindsay, because I'm not "?

"Mac you stop this, you are amazing, you care about the families, and the victims, so don't blame yourself."

"She was in so much pain Lindsay read this letter to me". Lindsay took it, and stood up. She opened the letter, and read it".

Detective Taylor, I couldn't hold on any longer, I needed to go be with my Daughter. She needs me, I wasn't there for her, when she needed me the most. I don't understand how anyone could hurt Amy, she was so sweet, and young, and her laugh, would light up a room. I miss her sweet voice, how she would make me laugh, and cry at times. She would cuddle with her Ma Ma, and she would fight with me too. The last day she was alive, we had a fight, and I told her she was a disappointment. She wasn't, how could I say that to her? I needed her, and I said something so cruel, and she never knew what she meant to me. She was my life, I went on for her, now that she is gone, I don't want to go on anymore. I'm so sorry Detective Taylor, you told me to be brave, and to hold on, you would find her killer. I can't I have nothing to live for, but please find her killer, and make him pay, he didn't just kill my Daughter, he killed me too. Don't blame yourself, I trust you, I could see it in your eyes, you cared about Amy even though you never met her. God Bless you Mac, remember, your kindness helped me out, but I am so lost, and I need to see her again. Patricia.

Lindsay put the letter to her heart. She felt her pain, she didn't understand why she would take her own life? She walked over, "Mac she says right here you were kind to her. She was in pain, please don't blame yourself"

"Lindsay we have to find this person, and he or she will pay".

"Yes he will Mac, that is a promise". Mac hugged Lindsay, she whispered, "Lets eat, than we can put both our heads together, to solve this case for Patricia , and the rest of the victims". Mac whispered, "OK Lindsay , what would I do without you"?

Lindsay smiled, "You never have to find out, I'm yours Mac". He tried to smile, she set their lunch out. He tried to eat, he didn't want to upset Lindsay, but he was dying inside, he had to solve this case, it was making him crazy.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

It was 2 days later, Mac and the rest of them went to Patricia's funeral. They left, and went right back to work. Mac had called Alex , Cindy's father to the Station. Mac walked down the hall he was going to talk to him alone, if he was the killer he had to get him to confess if he could.

Mac walked in, Alex looked at him.

'Oh you are new are you here to scare me"?

"No Sir, I'm sorry about your Daughter, but you are a suspect in the murders of several Drug Dealers, and a young girl, that was just a innocent bystander".

"I'm not guilty, why do you people keep harassing me"?

"I know you are hurting Sir, I have lost someone I have loved dearly. It rips at your heart, you can't breath, you see them everywhere. You can hear their voice while you are awake, and while you are asleep. I still miss her, and I will until the day I die"

"My baby was murdered, so don't compare me to you. You people say she wasn't murdered, but she was. She was raped, and she didn't kill herself, her apartment was a mess. She wasn't like that, so I don't care what you think, she died knowing I didn't protect her"

"Another Mother died this week feeling the same way. She killed herself because she couldn't deal living without her girl. She blamed herself, but it wasn't her fault. You can't be there for them every moment, she died feeling she failed as a Mother. She was a great Mother, she loved her girl like crazy, just like you did. You both lost your girls, and I believe life does go on, they would want you to continue living, remembering them, as they were before they died"

"Shut up I can't even remember Cindy without thinking how she died".

"Than you are not honoring her memory Alex"

"You lost a love one do you know what it is like when your loved one is raped or murdered"?

"My wife died on 911 she was murdered, and I hated myself. She died in that senseless crime of evil. She was with others but she was alone. I remember that day like it was yesterday. She wanted to call in sick, and I said that wasn't very good, so she went to work. I told her to go to work, how do you think I feel, I feel like I sent her to her death. I have thought about her everyday, and I probably will everyday of my life. I have moved on, I'm going to get married, and my fiancee is having my baby. Alex you have to know Cindy loved you, would she want you to do this to yourself. Would she want you to hurt others, no she wouldn't".

"You are trying to trick me"

"No get this off your chest, did you hurt those people just tell me"?

"I'm not saying anything, you lose Mac, you are lying about your wife too"

"I'm not lying, I'm going to find this killer, and I won't stop until I do"

"Why don't you try, and find Cindy's killer, you all just gave up on her"?

"I will look into her case Alex, it has to end, the killing has to end."

"It will never end as long as those people are on the street selling crap to innocent kids. You go after them not the man, that is doing your job"

"How do you know it is a man"?

"I don't know, it probably is"

"Alex you are free to go, but I swear if you are guilty, I will bring you in, and I will make sure they throw the book at you". Alex got up, Mac stared at him, as he walked out the door. Mac knew he was the killer, he knew he wouldn't stop, but Mac was going to stop him, if it was the last thing he did.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Mac wanted Alex watched 24/7 , he didn't want him to kill anymore people. Oh Mac knew he could be wrong, but his gut was telling him it was Alex. He put Danny and Don on first duty, they followed Alex out of the building. Mac was sitting in the office reading over all the paper work. His cell went off, Mac picked it up.

"Mac Taylor"

"Mac it is Don, he is at the cemetery".

"Oh for his Daughter"?

"No Patricia Mac, he is at the burial spot for Amy's Mother"

"What are you kidding"?

"No was he at the funeral Mac, did you see him"?

"No but I was out of it, I felt sick there, but I think I would have noticed"

"Mac would the guy go to the Mother's burial spot if he killed her Daughter"?

"Yeah maybe I got to him, thinking the Mother killed herself. I don't get why he would kill Amy, she was just a kid, like his Daughter"?

"Mac maybe his Daughter and Amy were friends is that possible"?

"Oh God I never thought of that, let me see what school his Daughter Cindy went too"? Mac was looking at the papers, he yelled , " Don, you are on to something, they went to the same school".

"Should we bring him in again"?

"No watch him, I'm going to the school with Stella, call me tell me where he goes next"

"I will Mac". Mac grabbed his coat, and ran out, "Stella grab your coat, I need you to come with me to the school Amy went to". Stella grabbed her coat, and her and Mac got on the elevator, and went to the garage getting into Stella's car. They drove over to the school, they went inside to see the Principal.

Principal Adams shook their hands, they sat down.

"Ok we are here Mr. Adams because two girls at your school are dead. Amy Hughes was murdered , and Cindy committed suicide , well we think it was suicide but maybe not".

"I know the two young ladies, it was a shock to our school. Cindy died first, it was so hard on all the students. Her Father went crazy, he was harassing all the students especially her friends. Amy was scared of him he said her boyfriend was involved . We told Cindy's Father if he didn't stop coming around we would get a restraining order against him. He stopped finally, than 2 weeks later poor Amy was killed. They both were great kids, we had no problems with either of them."

"The Father did he ever come back"?

"As far as I know he hasn't ".

"Amy and Cindy was it known if they were friends"?

"They were roommates, but Cindy had a breakup with her boyfriend, and Amy hooked up with him. They asked to be separated, we did, and no other problems occurred."

"Do you know the boyfriend's name"?

"Mason the man that died with Amy"?

Mack and Stella got up, and thanked him for the help. They walked out of the school, and went to the car.

"Mac what are you thinking"?

"Stella he killed Amy for nothing, he wanted to revenge his Daughter death. I believe his Daughter did commit suicide, because she wanted Mason so bad. I bet she had sex with Mason, and he walked out of her life again, and she couldn't handle it"

"Oh God Mac what is wrong with the young people today"?

"I don't know Stella, but he has to be stopped, what makes him better than the people he is killing"?

"He is sick Mac, he is lost, lets bring him in alive".

"Of course Stella, lets go get a warrant to search his place". They drove over to the Court house, hoping they would get a warrant tonight, before anything else happens.


	42. Chapter 42

Story by Jennifer, and Jessie

Written by Jessie

Chapter 42

Mac and Stella were persistent, and got the search warrant. They drove over to Alex's place. They waited for back up, and went up to the door. His car was there, but he wasn't answering the door. A Lady came out, "Alex just left, what is wrong"?

"Alex has another car"?

"Yes he has two cars, that one , and a blue Ford four door."

Mac radioed to the station, asking them to look up Alex's car licenses. Danny and Sid said they would call as soon as they got the information. Mac and Stella went inside , they had the warrant to look throughout the house. They walked inside, everything looked normal, until they walked into the basement. They got downstairs, everyone was shocked, the walls were covered in photos of Cindy, also news articles of the killings. Mac walked over seeing a photo of Amy , he looked at Stella,"He is the killer, look at the pictures of Amy".

Stella walked over, she was shocked seeing the photos with the word Tramp written over them.

"He blamed Amy , he thinks she hurt her. She probably did, but God he should have been happy that his Daughter was away from Mason, he was trouble".

"She probably went downhill after the break up. Alex saw it, and Amy was her friend, so he hated her. They both were so young, how could he kill her"?

"Where is he Stella, he has a rage inside him, he won't stop"

"I don't know but Danny called they know the license plate, and the type of car. There is a all points bulletin out for him. We will find him Mac, and he will get the help he needs"

Mac was about to go upstairs, he walked over seeing a photo that caught his eye. He walked over lifting it up, and turned to Stella. "This is me and Patricia, OMG this is the day of the killing. He was watching us, he took this photo of us".

"Mac come on, they are going to finish up here". Mac saw a TV and a DVD recorder on. He walked over putting on gloves, and turned on the machine. He stood back, and he saw Cindy she was happy, she was laughing, than the film changed to Amy and Mason walking through a parking lot, laughing holding hands. Their was another man it must be the one that was murdered with them. They were waiting by the elevator, when someone walked up behind them calling out Amy's name. She turned, Mac saw the look of horror on her face.

Mason yelled, "Who are you put that away you fool"?

"Amy are you proud of yourself, you are with drug dealers, your Mom must be so proud"

"Mason is not on drugs anymore, we are going to a party"

"You destroyed Cindy, why Amy"?

Mason put his hands up, "Cindy and I broke up Sir, we were not happy together. Amy isn't to blame, it was 2 months later, that we started to date". All the Police Officers, including Mac and Stella jump hearing the gun shot. Mason screamed as Amy went down first. Mac was in shock, he killed Amy first for nothing, he was a sick cold blooded murderer. Mason went to the ground, but was shot in the back, falling over Amy. The third man ran but was shot, 2 feet away from the others. The killer was walking away, but he heard a cry. Mac whispered, "Oh God no". Amy was still alive, she was crying out for help. Mac saw the camera turn, walking toward the victims.

"Help me MR.". She was shot again before she finished her sentence. Stella has tears in her eyes, Mac turned running upstairs, in a rage.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Stella ran upstairs after Mac, he was getting in the car. Stella ran over getting in, turning to Mac.

"I know you are upset, but you have to stay calm. We have to do this right, maybe you should let me and the others finish this case"

"No I promised Patricia that I would bring her Daughters killer to justice. I feel sick I was feeling bad for this guy. He killed them in cold blood they didn't stand a chance. I know Mason, and the other guy were into drugs, and I hate what they do, but that was sick"

"Mac you know we see this all the time you are taking this personally"

"Really yes did you see that tape Stella, she was asking for help, he shot her again. She didn't deserve to die that way".

"No she didn't but we will bring him in. He is sick, he needs help, but he will pay for this"

"No he can't use his Daughter for that horror that we just saw. I feel so sick, we have to bring him in now".

"Danny and Sheldon are looking into that now, but can you go into the interrogation room, and stay calm"?

"Yes Stella how can you ask that"?

"Mac you are taking this personal, and I understand that. You bonded with her Mother but we will get this guy, hopefully tonight". Mac smiled, "Thanks Stella sorry for yelling at you"

"Don't worry, I'm use to it".

"Really I don't yell that much do I"?

"Not much, lets go Mac". He droved to the office, they went upstairs, when Danny ran over. "Mac great news guess who is in that room right now"?

"You are not joking Alex is in there"?

"Yes should me and Danny go in, or do you want to do it"?

"I'm going in with Stella, thanks Danny". Lindsay walked over, "Oh Mac I heard about the tape"

"Who told you"?

"Stella she text me while you were driving in the car".

"Stella you didn't tell me that". Mac laughed,

"Well I had to warn her you were in a mood".

"He is never in a mood with me".

"Awe Lindsay he really loves you". Mac touched Lindsay's face, "I have to go in there, but after maybe we will go home early"

"Oh I like that idea my feet are killing me"

"Oh the baby are you ok"?

"Yes, I have been walking all morning, don't worry I'm fine"

"Go in my office, and rest a bit, I will be about a hour"

"Bye good luck guys". They walked to the interrogation room, Mac slammed the door. Alex jumped but he turned away from them.

Stella sat across from Alex, "We were in your home Alex, we saw your walls, the photos, and the tape"

"What I don't know what you are talking about"?

Mac grabbed a chair sitting beside Stella. "You know exactly what we are talking about"?

"I'm being set up, I get pulled out of my job, by two idiots"

"Alex we know you miss Cindy, but you need help".

"Am I under arrest, if I am, take me to my cell". Mac banged his hand on the table. "You don't have any feelings do you, do you even miss Cindy"?

Alex jumped up Screaming, "Yes don't you say that, I loved Cindy"

"So you would do anything to avenge her death. She killed herself, she wasn't murdered, maybe if she could come to you, she would be alive today". Stella was shocked, she looked at Mac, Alex got up throwing his chair across the room. Stella jumped up, "Stop Alex, or we will handcuff you to the chair".

"Shut up both of you". Alex yelled, Mac knew he was losing it, and he knew he might break, he had to keep going.


	44. Chapter 44

Story by Jennifer, and Jessie

Written by Jessie

Chapter 44

Mac and Stella both yell at Alex to sit down. He did but put his hands over his ears. Stella looked at Mac, who slammed his hands on the table making Alex jump

"What is this good cop bad cop it isn't working"?

"No we both are here to find out why you are a cold blooded murderer"?

"I'm not so keep pushing, I'm not going to break".

"Cindy would hate what you have become"

"Shut up stop bringing up her name"

"She is gone because she committed suicide Alex. She loved Mason, they broke up, and Amy went with him 2 months later. Amy was just a young girl that fell for the same guy your Daughter fell for. He was troubled he had a rough life, but it was no excuse for selling drugs. He was a addict both Cindy and Amy thought they could help him. They both were never on drugs, they just were falling for the wrong guys. You shot her not once, but twice out of revenge admit it".

"Wow do you watch a lot of cop shows Buddy".

"You are a smug bugger, stop making a mockery of us"

"Charge me or let me go".

"You are being charged, you are going to jail for a long time. You will pay for murdering Amy , and all the others. You should be charged for killing Patricia, she died from a broken heart".

"She should she raised a spoiled brat that got what she deserved". Mac wanted to jump up but Stella touched his hand. Mac sat back, "Really she got what she deserved, you are sick".

"Maybe I guess losing my daughter made me that way".

"Did Cindy come to you for help Alex"? Stella asked

"What are you saying this is my fault? You are saying I was to blame for my Daughter committing suicide"?

"You admit she committed suicide"?

"No but you keep saying it, because you don't give a crap about my daughter. You only care about this other girl Amy"

"That isn't true we care what happened to Cindy, but we wouldn't investigate her death, when it was ruled out as a suicide".

"She is just as important as Amy, she was destroyed when her friend betrayed her".

"Alex please stop with this game, come clean it is over".

"Really can you prove I made that video "?

"It was in your house, you did it, we all know it".

Stella whispered, "Alex you have made your point, I understand you are suffering missing your Daughter. You can't go on like this, it has to end now. Your wife, and your Daughter would want it to stop, just think of their memory".

"Patricia said something like that to me, you all are the same"

"What Patricia you spoke to her"?

"Yeah she was trying to stop this killer, I went to her and tried to reason with her".

"Oh God did you hurt Patricia Alex"?

"No I didn't hurt that woman, I left her alive. I did tell her she should be real proud she raised a real gem of a Daughter. I'm sorry she took her life, I guess she knew she didn't do a great job at raising her Daughter did she". Mac jumped up , Stella grabbed him before he hit Alex.

"Mac go get a coffee, you need a break".

"You will go down for this Alex you sick freak"

"Mac go now".

Mac walked out, Lindsay and Danny were watching from the other room. He stormed past him, Lindsay was shocked, but she ran after him trying to calm him down.


	45. Chapter 45

Story by Jennifer and Jessie

Written by Jessie

Chapter 45

Mac walked to his office, kicking his chair, he was so angry. Lindsay ran in shutting the door, walking over to him. "Mac calm down you are scaring everyone, I have never seen you this way".

"Did you hear that guy, he is taunting us, he is a sick "

Lindsay touched his lips, "Stop you normally can be calm, maybe Stella and Danny should finish this interview"

"No I'm going back in, he is going to confess if it kills me"

"I'm pregnant, I don't need you losing your job, like I want to support you , and myself all on my own". Mac started to laugh, "Don't worry I have a nest egg we would be ok for awhile"

"You hit him you will lose your job, I don't want to see that Mac"

"I'm not going to hit him, I will admit I was close to it. He pushed Patricia into committing suicide. She was blaming herself already, he made it worse. What kind of person would do that, he killed her little girl, than went there rubbing it in. Patricia had no one, I should have been their for her Lindsay".

"I know Mac, but you know you were sick, so stop blaming yourself. That man if he killed Amy, and the others is to blame. You go back in there, and be the Mac , I know. Don't let him get the best of you, if you do than he wins, not you".

"How did I get someone so smart"?

"Oh Luck I guess".

"Yes I'm lucky ok I will be calm promise". Lindsay wrapped her arms around him, and they kissed. He touched her stomach, and whispered, "why don't you go home, and wait for me there"?

"No, I'm staying right here, I want to see you in action".

"Now I have to be good Lindsay". He smiled as he waved, and left the office. She touched her stomach, "Oh Baby lets hope Daddy keeps his promise". She walked out, going to the outer office to watch the interview. Mac walked back into the interrogation room, Alex smiled, "Oh man you didn't bring me a coffee"?

"No I had one myself, I'm all ready to go another round".

Stella got up, "Mac you are ok right"?

"Yes Stella I'm fine, lets do this". They sat down , Alex folded his hands glaring at them.

"Ok Alex I'm sorry about my outburst about your Daughter. I hate that she died, but she was so messed up".

"Really you are brilliant".

"Alex your not tired of this, because I am. If you just confess, I promise you , they will get you the help you need".

"I'm fine, I don't need help".

Mac opened up his file pulling out a picture of Amy. "Look at her, look what you did"

Alex turned away, he didn't want to see the photo.

"Hey why don't you want to look you are so proud of what you did"?

"Enough ok this is so crazy, where is my Lawyer"?

"You want a Lawyer do you have one already"?

"No get me the yellow pages".

Stella jumped up, "Mac he wants his Lawyer this interview is over".

Mac got up but he turned, "We have a witness who saw the killing, did you know that"?

"What"?

"You should confess, because if he fingers you, I'm going to make sure they don't make any deals for you".

"Who saw the killer"?

"Oh someone, the killer was not very smart, they saw his face, and everything". Alex didn't say anything, Mac and Stella were walking to the door.

"Wait"

They turned, "What Alex, we are going to get your Lawyer"?

"Sit down please". Mac and Stella were shocked, but they walked over sitting down.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Mac and Stella sat down, Mac lied about the witness, but Alex didn't know that.

"What Alex, I thought you wanted a Lawyer"?

"You really have a witness"?

"Yes, but why are you worried, you are innocent right"?

"Wait I'm trying to think, will you give me a minute".

"Yeah a minute". Alex stood up he was pacing, Mac and Stella stayed calm. Alex sat down, "What kind of deal would someone get"?

"Deals are only for people that confess, not ones that won't talk".

"What deal would the killer get"?

"I would push for the killer to get psychiatric help, if the death of a child made this person lose it, that would maybe give him a lesser sentence"

"Cindy was my life, she was all I had. My Wife died leaving me to raise Cindy, it was so hard. She was a great kid, but she got hooked up with Mason. He was trouble, but she wouldn't listen. I told her over, and over he would break her heart, and he did. She was devastated when they broke up, she left him, but it hurt her so bad. She wanted him back, but he wouldn't even really talk to her. She confided in Amy she said, and she went after Mason, she was Cindy's friend".

"Amy was a young lady that made the same mistake as your Daughter. She didn't deserve to die, she was so young, she had her whole life ahead of her".

"So did Cindy, she died, doesn't anyone care about my girl"?

Stella got up, "Calm down sit down, we care we told you that already".

"She was raped , she didn't kill herself".

"Alex I think Mason slept with Cindy, and than walked out of her life again. He was a drug addict, he would do anything, he used both Amy and Cindy. He would have eventually hurt Amy, but someone brutally killed them instead".

"I was so angry, I was so confused, all I could think about was Cindy. I saw her at the hospital, she looked like she was sleeping. Why didn't she come to me, why did she hurt herself"?

"Alex it isn't your fault, so many people are in so much pain, they don't reach out for help. She probably was ashamed, that she let Mason back into her life, she didn't want to tell you".

"I would have helped her, I was her Father, I was suppose to protect her".

Mac pushed the picture over to Alex, "Did you do this Alex, tell us now, the killing has to stop"? Alex started to cry, pushing the paper away, "I shot her twice, I wanted her dead".

Mac shut his eyes, he was confessing, he wanted to reach over , and beat him. He held the table, listening to him.

"Do you realize you are confessing to this crime Alex"?

"Yes I killed her, and Mason, and that other guy. I killed them as they walked to the elevator. Amy was shocked seeing me, I wanted to hurt her, like she hurt my Daughter. She is to blame, I really believe Cindy would be alive today, if Amy didn't hurt her".

"Have you killed more people than these three people"?

"Yes, I killed all those drug dealers, they are scum. They kill people everyday with the crap they put on the streets. If you people got them off the streets, so many parents wouldn't have to bury their children. I wanted to make Cindy's life mean something, I killed them in her honor".

Mac whispered, "She wouldn't want this, now you will be in jail. You will live everyday knowing what you did. You didn't have to do this, we would have got these guys off the street eventually."

"Right I had to do it".

Mac got up walking to the door, "Stella get him to write out his statement, than take him to lockup, I will see what we can do for him"

"You said I would get a deal you promised"?

"I will keep my word, but I don't think you deserve it, you are worse than the people you killed". Mac walked out, leaving Stella, and Alex speechless.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter47

Mac walked into his office slamming the door. He called the DA's office, telling him about the deal. They said they would speak with Alex on their own, and see what they could do. Mac hung up, and put his hands over his face. Lindsay walked in shutting the door.

"Mac are you ok, you and Stella were amazing in there"

"Yeah we promised him a deal, he should rot in prison. I understand his child was hurt, but she wasn't murdered".

"To him she was, but you are right he doesn't deserve a deal. I'm sure they will give him something, but he is going to jail for a long time"

"Oh God Lindsay don't you feel dirty being around these people sometimes"?

"Yes, lets go home, Stella said she can finish up with Alex"

Mac got up grabbing his coat, "Yeah lets go Lindsay I have a major headache". They walked out, saying goodbye to Stella, and left. They drove to their Apartment, and went up to their apartment. They decided to order a pizza, they didn't want to cook. They changed, and were sitting on the couch. Lindsay smiled, "Lay your head on my lap Mac"

"The Baby"

"My lap it won't hurt the baby silly". He laid down, she was rubbing his neck, and his forehead. Mac was totally relaxing, when the doorbell rang. Lindsay got up walking to the door paying the pizza man. She walked into the kitchen, putting it on the table, and started to set the table. Mac walked in grabbing a beer, and he smiled, "Milk Lindsay"?

"Sure Mac". They were eating, both trying to act normal. Mac wanted to keep their home life separate from their work life. He didn't want to bring the talk of crime, and all the disgusting criminals into his home. He wanted to forget that for one evening, he would love just one day to go to work, and have nothing to do. He knew that would never happen, but he would love it.

"Mac what is wrong, your not thinking about Alex again"?

"No I'm thinking about us, our wedding, and the day our baby is born. We have to arrange for you to have that ultrasound. We have to think of our baby, we want everything to be ok Lindsay."

"It will be, I can't wait until we marry Mac"

"Lindsay lets do it this weekend, I don't want to wait anymore. Life is to short, I want to be your husband, and I want it to happen now".

"This weekend a few days are you kidding"?

"I can arrange the church, we would only need a best man, and you need a maid of honor".

"I don't think my Family can come Mac, but I can call and see "

"Lindsay I love you, I don't want to wait". She got up sitting on his lap, and she brought her lips over his.

"I will marry you this weekend Mac, I want this too."Mac got up lifting Lindsay up, he walked her to the bedroom, and smiled as he shut the door.

To be continued


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48  
>Plot line by Jennifer and Jessie<br>Written by Jessie

Mac laid Lindsay on the bed, as they slowly undressed each other. They both got under the covers, and kissed, and held hands. They made love, and after they laid there just holding each other, not wanting this moment to end.

"Mac I love these kind of moments, I love seeing you happy, not so stressed out"

"I will never not be stressed, I worry every moment you are on the street working"

"Well I worry about you, when I get further along, I will work inside promise"

"Do you think we are having a girl or a boy"?

"I don't know sometimes I would love a girl, and sometimes, I think a boy, I really don't know".

"Mac don't freak out, but twins run in my family".

"You are lying to me, they do not"

"They do, we have 3 sets of twins in my family, what would you do if that happened to us"?

"I don't know I was thinking one, but two is scary"

"It might be cool, but you are right it would be scary". Mac touched her lips, "Do you know how beautiful you are"?

"I'm not beautiful, but thank you"

"You are, I can't believe I'm so lucky to have you. I'm surprised we are together, but the first time I saw you, I knew you were special"

"Awe you fell in love with me the first time you saw me"?

"Well I don't know if it was love, but it was something. I hated when Danny was going after you, but I was to nervous to make a move"

"I know it took you long enough, what would you have done if I ended up with Danny"?

"Well I guess I would be alone right now Lindsay"

"Mac are you scared about getting married"?

"No I think it is the right time, we are having a baby Lindsay"

"You are not marrying me because of the baby are you"?

"No I love you Lindsay don't be silly. I asked you already, but I don't want to wait, I love you". Lindsay pulled Mac to her, as they brought their lips over each other. She smiled, "Don't get mad Mac, but I have a major craving right this moment"

"Oh Lindsay what do you want"?

"Well Rocky Road ice cream, and a snickers bar"

"Oh Lindsay that isn't good"

"I always heard you should have what you crave Mac".

"We don't have Rocky Road ice cream, or snicker bars in the house. It is 9pm, so I have to run to the store right"?

"Yes please I want it so bad". Mac got up, and was putting his pants on. "Oh man I heard about cravings but this is wild" Lindsay laughed, "Sorry I can't help it". He crawled on the bed, and kissed Lindsay, and whispered, "Keep the bed warm, I will be back soon". Lindsay giggled, "Maybe after my ice cream, I will get my second wind".

Mac smiled he waved, and left to get her ice cream, and chocolate bar. She laid back holding her stomach, she whispered, "Oh little one, you are so lucky you have the best Daddy". She shut her eyes, while she waited for Mac to return.


	49. Chapter 49

Plotline by Jennifer known on Fanfiction as Fart Fart, and Jessie  
>Story written by Jessie<br>Chapter 49

Mac drove to the all night grocery store grabbing the ice cream, and snickers. He paid, and ran to his car, putting the bag beside him. He grabbed his cell phone, and dialed home.

"Hello".

"Hey Beautiful, do you miss me"?

"Yes where are you"?

"Coming home, you wait up for me"

"I will Mac, I love you, drive home safely"

"I will be there soon". Mac was driving, but his cell went off.

"Hello Beautiful, I'm almost home"

"Oh Mac thanks for calling me Beautiful, but what will Lindsay think"?

"Be quiet Stella, what is up"?

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you are ok. You were really upset today, but we got him Mac"

"Yes we did, but I don't feel better really"

"Really why"?

"Knowing he killed Amy out of revenge, and how he hurt Patricia makes me ill. Oh don't get me wrong, I'm happy he is in jail. I'm just sad that is all, but I have some great news"

"What"?

"Me, and Lindsay are getting married this weekend. You have to come, I would ask you to be my Best Person, but I'm sure Lindsay will ask you to be her Maid of Honor if her family can't come"

"Wow this is fast"

Yes, I'm just tired of waiting, and life is short, I want to marry her now"

"Congratulations, I will wait until Lindsay asks me, but I would be honored"

"Stella you are a great friend you know that right"?

"I feel the same way Mac, you and Lindsay are so adorable together"

"Adorable, stop it Stella".

"Goodnight Mac, see you tomorrow"

"Goodnight". Mac smiled, he got to his apartment building, parking his car, and went inside. He opened the door, and smiled seeing Lindsay in the kitchen with the bowls out. Mac walked over putting the ice cream down, Lindsay grabbed it and scooped out the ice cream. They both were eating, they smiled at each other.

"So is your craving satisfied now Lindsay"?

"Yes, but I still have to eat my snickers bar, want a piece"?

"No it is all yours, I told Stella we are getting married "

"Oh was she happy for us"?

"Yes, but she thought it was fast, but I don't I want this"

"I know why your doing this your afraid something will happen to you, and we won't be married"

"Not really, I love you, why wait"?

"I'm happy Mac, I called my Family they can't come this weekend"

"Oh I'm sorry, maybe we can go see them in a few weeks. I don't want to postpone the wedding Lindsay"

"No they said to go through with it, but they want us to visit. I said we would maybe on our honeymoon"

"Oh I didn't think of a honeymoon".

Lindsay laughed, "Yeah no wonder you rushed things Mac".

"If you want to wait we can, I won't be upset"

"No, I want this, but I have to find something to wear. I just want a pretty suit, I don't need something fancy. I have everything I want, you and my baby. I want to make this Official, I can't wait to be Mrs. Taylor".

"Oh that sounds perfect". Lindsay got up sitting on his lap, she touched his cheek, as they kiss. He smiled, "Oh Lindsay want to go to bed"?

"To sleep Mac, I'm exhausted, and full now". He smiled, "Yeah lets go sleep, we have a busy couple of days coming up". They walked to the bedroom, holding hands, they were happy, they just hoped nothing went wrong, they wanted everything to be perfect, they deserved it after the last few weeks they had.


	50. Chapter 50

Story plotline by Jennifer, and Jessie.

Written by Jessie 33.

Chapter 50

Mac woke up to find Lindsay looking down at him.

"Oh man how long have you been looking at me"?

"Not long, I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you Mac"

"I'm the Lucky one Lindsay". She smiled as she whispered, "I might take the day off today Mac, to find my dress, do you mind"?

"No I can cover for you, but do you need me"?

"No I don't need help to find a dress, but you will have to make the arrangements with the church"

"I will that is no problem, but for the reception we could rent out a room at the Mandarin Restaurant what do you think"?

"I love it there, that would be fine, this is really fast Mac"

"Your ok with it right, I know you wanted your family here"?

"I'm ok with it, and I want to marry you this weekend". Lindsay touched his face, as they kiss. "Mac go take a shower, I will make breakfast for us".

"Ok". He walked into the bathroom, as Lindsay sat up touching her stomach. She whispered, "Your Daddy is special , we are so lucky". Lindsay walked to the kitchen, but she walked to the fridge, and smiled, "Oh my God the ultrasound is today, I forgot about it". She grabbed the eggs, and bacon, and started breakfast. Mac walked in sitting at the table, looking at the paper.

"Mac can you get away from work at 1pm"?

"Yeah I guess why"?

"Well I will find my dress, but can you meet me at Dr. Adam's office the ultrasound is today"

"Oh I forgot about that"

"Me too, but I don't want to cancel it again, we have to do everything right for our baby"

Mac got up wrapping his arms around Lindsay, and kissed her.

"This little one is important, of course I will be there right beside you".

"Mac Dr. .Adam's said today we could see the sex of the baby. Do you want to know or do you want to be surprised the day our baby is born"?

"Oh Lindsay I want to know"

"I do to but we won't tell anyone else deal"

"Ok but what if they buy pink, and we are having a boy"

"What boys can't wear pink"?

"Lindsay no don't say that"

"Kidding but I was thinking you could wear a lovely suit, with a lovely pink shirt on our wedding day"?

"I will if you want me to"

"Wear whatever you want, you will be handsome I'm sure". Mac smiled as they brought the food to the table. They were eating, and talking when Mac showed her the headlines in the paper. Alex was on the cover, saying he was the murderer.

"It is over Mac, we got him"

"Yeah I just wish Patricia was here to see it"

"She knows, just think she is with Amy Mac"

"Yeah I know, I just wish I realized she was suicidal".

"Mac today is going to be a good day, lets forget about Alex right now"

"Ok Lindsay, I better get to work"

"Don't forget meet me at Dr. Adam's at 1 pm".

"I wouldn't forget, I will be there". Mac kissed Lindsay, and left, as Lindsay walked to the bedroom, to change so she could go shopping for her dress.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Mac got to work, and went into his office. Stella walked in, 'Hey you , I thought maybe you would take a few days off"

"No, maybe after I marry, I just want to get through some of this paperwork"

"Want some help"?

"Sure take half the pile". Stella sat down, and grabbed half the pile. Mac was looking at the file when he noticed Stella staring at him.

"What Stella I thought you wanted to help"?

"I do, I just can't see you getting married, and becoming a Father".

"I was married before, but I know it is strange"

"She really makes you happy doesn't she"?

"Yes she does, she is something Stella"

"I'm really happy for you both, but especially for you Mac. You deserve to be happy, and I really think Lindsay will do that for you".

"Stella is something wrong"?

"No, I'm going to go through these files in my office, see you later Mac". She walked out, and Don walked in.

"Hey Mac I heard the great news, you are getting married this weekend. Wow that was quick but with the baby and all I understand"

"Don I'm not marrying just because of the baby, but that is part of the reason. I love Lindsay, do you know what is wrong with Stella"?

"Oh Mac she will be fine, don't worry about her. She has Steven in her life to keep her busy".

Mac smiled and went back to his files, as Don left the office. Mac got up after a few minutes, and went to Stella's office. He knocked, and she told him to come in.

"Stella what happened in the office just a few minutes ago"?

"Nothing Mac I'm just feeling a little sad today"

"Why we got the killer, and I'm getting married, I thought this would be a pretty great day for us all"?

"You are clueless Mac Taylor, I know nothing went on between us, but I have always had a soft spot for you. I was even ok with Lindsay coming into your life, but honestly I never thought you both would hit it off like you have. I can see she is the right person for you, and part of me is jealous. I want what you have, and there was a time I thought just maybe we would have a go at it".

"Oh Stella I didn't realize you felt this way"

"That is because you didn't have those feelings. Oh I know you loved me like a best friend, but not as a girlfriend. I'm cool with being your best friend, and I'm happy you asked me to be your Best Person, because I would have kicked your butt if you asked anyone else"

Mac smiled but his cell phone went off.

"Hello"

"Mac" He heard Lindsay crying, and he yelled, "Lindsay what is wrong"?

"I'm so huge nothing fits, what am I going to do"?

"Lindsay you scared the crap out of me, this is over a dress"?

"My Wedding dress, nothing fits right".

"Something has to fit". Stella got up, "Give me the phone".

"Hello Lindsay it is Stella where are you"?

"Do you know Millie's Dress shop on 42nd Street"?

"Yes, I will be there in 10 minutes, I will help you"

"Thanks Stella".

"No problem Sweetie". Stella hung up handing the phone to Mac.

"Men you don't know anything about women, she is stressing she is pregnant this dress is everything right now to her"

"She scared me by crying"

"She is pregnant Mac get use to it". Mac smiled, "Should I come with you"?

"No I will go finish up the reports, I will be back later". She kissed Mac on the cheek, and left. Mac walked out, but called Lindsay back.

"Hello"

"Lindsay sorry for raising my voice, but I thought something happened"

"I know I'm being silly, but I want to look perfect for you"

"You do already, but Stella will help, I will see you later"

"Mac"

"Yes Lindsay"

"I love you"

"I love you too Lindsay, more than you know. See you tonight, and don't stress out, you will be beautiful in whatever you wear"

"Thanks". They hung up, and Mac walked to his office to finish his paperwork.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Stella got to the dress shop, and went inside. Lindsay was sitting in a chair, looking at a dress.

"Oh you found a dress you like"?

'No nothing fits right, I look awful in all these dresses"

"Lindsay you are pregnant, your not even showing much. Something here has to fit you, what is wrong"?

"I don't know I'm so nervous, I want to make Mac proud"

"You kidding he loves you, you are nervous why"?

"What will people think I'm pregnant first, now I'm getting married. Everyone will think Mac had to marry me. He loves me, and he wants to marry me Stella"

"I know that Lindsay no one is thinking otherwise"

"Stella I'm so scared I want to be the best Mother, and Wife I can be."

"Hey you will be, Mac is so lucky to have you in his life. You make him happy so lets get you this dress, and than we can go to your house, and get a snack to eat". Lindsay smiled as she walked around looking at dresses. She saw one she really liked but it was white. Stella could see she liked it, she walked over.

"That is beautiful why don't you try it on"?

"It is white"?

"So"

"White Stella, I'm pregnant, it wouldn't be proper"

"This is your wedding day, you can wear whatever you want. You go try it on, lets see if it is the right dress for you". Lindsay went in, Stella was standing outside waiting for her. Lindsay came out, "Can you do it up Stella".

Stella pulled up the zipper, she turned Lindsay around. "This is the dress it is perfect, you are beautiful". Lindsay walked over to the mirror, she looked at her side view.

"You wouldn't even know I'm pregnant Stella it is beautiful"

"Ok we found your dress it doesn't even need alterations".

"This is beautiful, Mac will love it don't you think"?

"Oh you know he will". Stella walked over hugging Lindsay, she helped her take the dress off. They walked over paying for it, they went outside. Lindsay smiled, "You are going to follow me home"?

"Yes, I'm not going back to work, I'm taking the rest of the day off". Stella followed Lindsay to her apartment, they parked, and went upstairs. Lindsay hung her dress up, and came out. She made coffee for Stella, and she got a glass of milk for herself. She took out some cookies, and put them on a plate. She walked over sitting down, Stella smiled, "Well you got your dress now, this Saturday your going to marry the most amazing guy"

"Stella you like Mac don't you"?

"He is my best friend Lindsay, and you are right behind him in the friend department".

"Stella you are ok with me marrying Mac right"?

"Lindsay what are you asking, of course I'm fine, I'm happy for the both of you"

"Thank you Stella that means a lot to me". Stella smiled, as Lindsay got up getting her coffee. Stella knew what Lindsay was asking, she did love Mac, and there was a time she thought maybe they would be a couple. It didn't happen, and she was ok with just being his friend, and she knew that Lindsay was perfect for Mac, and the fact that they are having a baby, just made her realize it even more.


	53. Chapter 53

Sorry for the delay, I have not been feeling well, I will try to update more often to finish off some of my stories.

Chapter 53

Mac was in his office doing some paperwork, when Don walked into the office.

"Mac can we talk"?

"Sure Don what is the matter"?

"Nothing is the matter, I just wanted to say how happy I am that your all better, and that I'm really happy for you, and Lindsay"

"That means the world to me Don, it really does"

"Mac do you ever think about your Wife"?

"Of course there isn't a day I don't miss her. I know she would be happy about my marriage to Lindsay. She would be especially happy with us having a baby. I bet I would have had a couple by now if 911 didn't happen"

"How do you get over something like that"?

"You never do Don, I know you lost someone special to. You have to move on but never forget the people you loved , and lost. You know Life is short, you have to go after the person you have feelings for. You have to have a special someone in your life Don, you are young, don't tell me there is no one you care about"

"Well what if it is Lindsay"?

Mac almost knocked his coffee over, he couldn't believe Don said he cared for Lindsay. He knew they were friends but nothing else. Mac's was speechless but Don started to laugh.

"OMG I'm kidding Mac are you crazy. I came in to tell you, the guys are taking you out for drinks. You are getting married so quick we don't have much time for a bachelor party. We thought we would take you out to the steakhouse for dinner , and drinks. Lindsay is fine with it we called Stella said she would keep her company"

"Wow I wasn't expecting this Don, but let me finish this paperwork, and we will be on our way"

"Mac"

"Yes"

"Lindsay is really lucky to have you, she really is"

"Thanks but I'm the lucky one Don"

"Yeah both of you are"?

"Is Danny coming to dinner"?

"Yeah of course Mac he is ok about everything. He was a little hurt but he already is hanging out with the lab lady Emma"

"Really she is cute"

"Mac you better not let Lindsay hear you say that, she would be jealous"

"No she wouldn't she knows she is all I want, and all I need"

"Awe that is so sweet"

"Don go let me finish this paperwork"

"Ok" Don smiled , and walked out. Mac was looking at the papers but picked up the phone. He was calling Lindsay, he wanted to tell her himself he would be late. He felt like a married man already, he didn't want to upset her.

"Hello"

"Lindsay it is Mac"

"Mac how are you"?

"Don called you about tonight"?

"Yeah you go have fun but no strippers promise"

"We are going to a steak house, I don't think they have strippers"

"Ok me and Stella will hangout here. She is going to spend the night so if you get home late don't wake her up"

"I won't tell her thank you for staying with you"

"I will love you Mac"

"Love you more Lindsay see you tonight, I will wake you when I get home"

"Fine bye Mac"

"Bye" He hung up he smiled as he looked at her picture on his desk, than he finished off his paperwork.

To be continued


	54. Chapter 54

Story by Poster named Fart Fart , and Jessie33

.  
>Written by Jessie33<p>

Chapter 54

Mac finished up, and grabbed his coat, and walked out to the others.

"Mac you ready to go"?

"Yes I'm ready"

Don smiled, "Yeah lets go, I'm starving, and I could use a drink. Sid said he would drive me home so I can have a few". Sid laughed, "Yeah you guys are lucky I don't drink"

Mac smiled, "Lets go". Don, Sid, Sheldon, Danny and Mac left the office together. They got to the Steakhouse, and got a table at the back. They sat down, Danny said the first round was on him. They ordered beer, and they said they would order their food in a minute.

Mac was looking at the menu, "I'm having the steak and Salad". Don laughed ,"Salad Mac , Lindsay isn't here live a little"

"I like Salad Don you eat what you want buddy".

"Fine I'm having steak with fries, and tons of gravy, and onions"

"Oh God a heart attack waiting to happen". Sid laughed

"Well I will die happy Sid".

Mac looked over at Danny, "You ok Danny"?

"Yeah I have a headache, but I'm fine"

"Danny drink up Bud you will feel better you are just tired". Sheldon said touching his shoulder.

Sid lifted his beer, "Toast to Mac, and Lindsay, may you both be happy, you both deserve it"

"Thanks Sid"

Don laughed , "Mac you have a wonderful girl, and I'm so happy that you both will be a real family real soon. I'm hoping if it is a boy you will name him after me".

Sheldon laughed, "No it is going to be a girl, you can call it Shelby after me". Mac laughed, "OK guys I will ask Lindsay but I'm sure she has other names picked out."

"Maybe Mac Jr" Sid smiled,

"No I don't want my son named after me. I want him to be his own little person. I want him to be like his Mom, she is perfect in every way. I hope he takes her traits, my life hasn't been so lucky".

Danny smiled, "Mac if your son was anything like you he would be pretty amazing. Lindsay is lucky to have you, and I'm real happy for both of you". Mac smiled, "Thank you Danny that means the world to me"

"It is true Mac, you are like a Father to me. I am really happy for you both".

The waitress walked over , "Ready to order"? They all put their orders in. Sheldon laughed, "Where is the stripper Don"?

Mac looked at Don, "There is no stripper Don, I promised Lindsay"

Danny smiled, "Oh Mac you have it bad, if I was getting married I would want the stripper"

"I do have it bad, I don't need her upset. I'm to old for a stripper, tell me you didn't order one"

"We didn't we didn't have enough time"

"This really means a lot to me, I think of each of you like family. I'm so happy you will be part of our special day. I also would love for you all to be part of my child's life too. My Daughter or Son would be lucky to have Uncles like you".

Sid grabbed a napkin, Don touched his shoulder. "You are not going to cry big guy"

"Yes I always cry at weddings, and when I talk about Children".

Mac smiled, "I feel like crying too Sid, but not here".

Sheldon lifted his beer, "What if you have twins Mac"?

Mac almost coughed, "Twins bite your tongue Sheldon"

"What Lindsay was telling me and Stella twins run in her family"?

"What"?

"Twins run in her family, you didn't know that"?

Mac put his beer down he went as pale as a ghost. Sheldon smiled, "OMG you didn't know that"?

"No". They all laugh as Mac was thinking, and picturing twins, making him freak out.


	55. Chapter 55

Story by Fart Fart , and Jessie33

Written by Jessie33

Chapter 55

Mac was drinking a beer when his cell went off. He grabbed it seeing it was Lindsay.

"Guys it is Lindsay be right back"

Mac got up walking to the back, "Hello"

"Mac"

"Lindsay everything ok"?

"Yeah me and Stella are watching a movie, and pigging out on popcorn"

"Great what is wrong Lindsay"?

"Mac your at a bar your not with a stripper are you"?

"No stripper promise, I was ripped off what kind of Bachelor party is this"?

"Mac"

"Kidding I didn't want a stripper Lindsay"

"I don't know why, I'm not real attractive right now"

"Lindsay what are you talking about, you are beautiful"

"Really you really feel that way"?

"Lindsay your hormones are working overtime, yes I really feel that way"

"Mac wake me up when you come home promise"

"Yes is Stella sleeping over"?

"Yeah you don't mind do you"?

"No she doesn't mind I hope not anyway"

"Lindsay I will be home real soon, go back, and watch your film"

"I'm watching a George Clooney flick he is hot Mac"

"Oh yeah I can't have a stripper but you can have George"

"He doesn't hold a candle compared to you Mac"

"Yeah your lying Lindsay but that feels great, see you soon"

"Bye Mac". She hung up, and smiled at Stella. He doesn't have a stripper I trust him"

"Lindsay stop sit down, you are worried about nothing. Mac is not going to lie to you, and if there was a stripper he wouldn't even see her, all he would think about was you"

"Oh really you really believe that Stella"?

"No". They both laugh, Lindsay walked over sitting beside Stella, they both were watching TV. Stella smiled, "We shouldn't talk we are drooling over this guy, he is so hot"

"I loved him in ER didn't you"?

"Yeah ER he was cute, but as he got older he got better"

"We are bad Stella". Lindsay laughed as they both finished watching the movie.

Mac walked over sitting down.

"Oh she is checking up on you Mac" Don laughed

"She just wanted to make sure I was ok"

"She was checking up on you"

"Yeah pretty much she was worried about a Stripper"

"Really why"?

"She doesn't want a stripper anywhere near this party"

"Oh crap"

"What Sheldon"? Mac turned around seeing a lady behind him, and Mac put his hands to his face. "She is going to kill me, who did this"?

The guys pointed to Don, Mac laughed, "I knew it"

"Oh are you the one getting married sexy"?

"Yeah but if she knows you are here maybe not"

"Oh relax , and enjoy your friend paid me extra to give you a show you will never forget." Mac smiled but part of him wanted to run, but he didn't want to look like a suck, so he sat there hoping it wouldn't be to bad, and he hoped Lindsay never found out about it. 


	56. Chapter 56

Story by Fart Fart, and Jessie33

Written by Jessie33

Chapter 56

Mac was freaked out the stripper whispered into his ear. "Would you like a lap dance Sweetie"?

"No lap dance why don't you just sit down, and have a drink with us"

"Oh I have been paid sweetie, just relax"

Sid felt bad for Mac he could see he was freaking out. "Wait he doesn't want this"

Don smiled, "Come on every Groom to be goes through this, we won't tell Lindsay don't worry"

"Give Don the lap dance leave Mac alone". Sid said making everyone look at him. Mac smiled, "Yeah give Don the lap dance, I don't want this I promised Lindsay I wouldn't "

"Oh man Mac you are whipped already"

"I'm not whipped Don why would you say that"?

"I'm joking fine no lap dance, Danny you want one"?

"Hell yeah "

Everyone laughed as the Stripper walked over giving Danny a kiss. She sat on his lap making Danny go beat red. This was to much for him too, it would be better if he was alone not having everyone staring at them.

"What is your name Angel"? Sid asked the Stripper

"My real name or stage name "?

"Both"

"My real name is Amy , I'm doing this to get through school, I really want to be a Nurse, but I don't have parents that can help me pay for it, so I do this the money is great"

Mac whispered, "Amy"

"Yeah my stage name is Sugar, I don't give my real name out but I trust you all your the Law"

"Amy go home take the money, and take this too". Mac pulled out $200.00 and handed it to her.

"I didn't do anything you are telling me to go home"?

"Yeah go please, you don't have to do anything for us". She smiled, "Thank you so much". She waved at them all, and walked away.

"Mac she got paid a lot of money for what"?

"Don she is a young girl that is doing a dangerous job"

"Mac it was her name"

"Yeah I'm thinking of Amy , and her Mother, what a waste"

"Oh God Mac, I didn't realize the name difference"

"I want my child to have a good life, but you can't be with your child every step of the way. They get involved with the wrong crowd, and it goes all wrong. I love my Job, I wouldn't want to do anything else in life, but sometimes it is hard. I'm so scared, I don't want my Daughter or Son to end up like some of the kids on the streets nowadays. "

"Mac you can't think that way , I know your child will be fine. He or she has a great life ahead of them, but it will be hard on them to have two parents that are in the Law business. I can see if you have a daughter can you imagine her boyfriend meeting you the first time". Sid laughed

"Lindsay will be more strict than me, she is tough"

"Lindsay right", Don said

"I was scared seeing that stripper in front of me. Lindsay really was freaking out about that, so this is our secret"

"What you gave her money, and sent her on her way"

"I hope she gets her dream, and becomes a Nurse. I hope she doesn't get hurt doing this job"

"Mac can we have some fun, who wants another beer"?

"Me" Sheldon said , as they all ordered another round.


	57. Chapter 57

Story by Fart Fart, and Jessie  
>Written by Jessie<p>

Chapter 57

It was 2am when Lindsay came out in the living room, and looked around. She looked at the clock she was getting really worried. She walked into the kitchen, and opened the fridge to get a drink of juice. She grabbed a glass, but jumped when Stella walked into the kitchen.

"Mac isn't home yet"?

"No Stella look how late it is, he does work tomorrow, I guess he forgot"

"It is his bachelor party Sweetie"

"I know but I worry, do you think they got a stripper"?

"Don probably did but don't worry Mac wouldn't do anything Lindsay"

"I'm such a worry wart, I guess it is my job"

"No it is because you love Mac Lindsay, and I can tell he loves you too"

"I know Stella but I get this feeling sometimes something will go wrong"

"You are pregnant, your getting married Saturday what can go wrong"?

"In our Profession Stella you are asking that"

"Lindsay we don't know what our lives hold but we have to be positive that everything will be ok. You are really lucky you have a wonderful guy, he is the best"

"Oh Stella you love Mac don't you"?

"Hey I'm dating Steven, but I love Mac he is my best friend, along with you of course"

"I know you both have a special bond Stella, but I know he loves me"

"Yeah he better your going to be a family soon"

"Yeah I'm going to be Mrs. Lindsay Taylor, that has a cool ring to it"

"It does". They heard the door open, and they heard laughter. Lindsay ran to the living room, Don was helping Mac to the couch.

"Mac how much did you drink"?

"A wee bit to much Lindsay, I'm seeing double right about now"

"Mac Taylor you don't normally drink"

"I know but they all were buying rounds, I couldn't be rude"

"Oh Crap I missed free booze".Stella laughed.

Don walked over, "I better get downstairs, I have the cab waiting. You guys can get him to bed right"?

"Yeah you did enough Don do you need help downstairs"?

"I'm fine I can hold my liquor he can't"

"Be quiet Don go home"

Don smiled and waved, and left the house. Mac smiled, "Maybe I should sleep here"

"No lets get you to bed, I will help you". Lindsay said

Stella put her hand up, "You are pregnant, I will get this guy in bed". Lindsay didn't argue, she let Stella help her. They got him in bed, he laid back, and smiled, "Wow how nice having two or is it four beautiful ladies getting me settled"

"Mac was there a stripper there"?

"Yes but we sent her home she didn't stay"

"Is that the truth"?

"Yes I wouldn't lie, her name was Amy how wild was that".

"Mac did you have fun"?

"Yeah but I drank to much Lindsay"

"That is ok, sleep or you won't make it to work tomorrow"

"I love you Lindsay'

"I love you too Mac". He turned shutting his eyes. Lindsay got up, "Thanks Stella see you in the morning"

"Night Lindsay". They hugged, and Stella left going to her room.


	58. Chapter 58

Story by Fart Fart, and Jessie  
>Written by Jessie<p>

Chapter 58

Lindsay woke up hearing Mac in the bathroom, he was really sick. She smiled getting out of bed, and walked to the bathroom.

'You ok Mac"?

"Oh God no I drank to much Lindsay"

'Yes you did why did you do that Mac"?

"They were buying me rounds , what was I suppose to do"?

"Say no thank you Mac"

"Ok your right, but Lindsay I feel horrid"

"Come on we will get you some pepto Bismo it will help"

"I don't know if anything will help but I have to go in today"

"I know but you better be better Saturday for our wedding"

"2 days I will be fine, I hope". Lindsay walked over, "I love you Mac, but next time just say no"

"I will but I won't have another bachelor party, I'm only marrying one woman"

"Good answer, get a shower, I will start breakfast for Stella"

"Nothing for me Lindsay"

"Maybe dry toast"

"No maybe by lunch, I will feel better, but a coffee might be ok". Lindsay touched his face, "I would kiss you but I will take a rain check". Mac smiled, "Good choice". She walked out, and Mac got in the shower. Lindsay started the coffee, and was setting the table for Stella. She smiled as Stella walked in, "Hey Lindsay how is Mac"?

"A hangover something fierce but he will be fine"

"Can I help you"?

"No sit down Mac doesn't want anything but I'm starving. I'm having waffles do you want the same"?

"Sure sounds great". Lindsay was getting the waffles ready, and washed some fresh strawberries, and raspberries. She put them on the table, when Mac walked out.

"Hi you two"

"Mac how is your head"?

"Hurting I know you helped me in bed last night, thank you Stella"

"You were not feeling any pain last night Mac"

"I know it is embarrassing"

"No it was your night, I would have done the same" Lindsay smiled, "Thank God you were not there than Stella"

"Yeah it was fun here watching movies with the hunks in them"

" What Hunks "?

"Oh Lindsay has some major crushes on some of the fine actors of today."

"Stop Stella"

Stella smiled as Lindsay brought the waffles over. Mac was drinking coffee, but he laughed. "I feel like I'm having morning sickness is this how you feel Lindsay"?

"Yeah pretty much but today I feel pretty good"

"Oh I wish I was but seeing you eat waffles is making me queasy, can I go in the living room, and watch the news"?

"Go we are fine". Mac took his coffee, and walked out to the living room.

"Stella I'm taking the day off to do some wedding stuff. Can you drive him to work, and keep him at the office today? I don't think he is in a great frame of mind, I don't want anything happening to him ok"

"I will don't worry"

"Thanks"

"Lindsay 2 days and you will be Mrs. Mac Taylor"

"I know it can't come soon enough, I don't want anything to go wrong. I love him Stella you will never know how much"

"I do I can see you both adore each other, and I know everything will be perfect". Mac jumped up, "Be right back, I have to go to the bathroom". He ran into the bedroom, Stella laughed, "Oh man he is in pain he probably won't drink for a while"

"I know I hate seeing him suffer"

"He will be ok". Lindsay and Stella smile as they finished eating. 


	59. Chapter 59

Story by Jennifer and Jessie  
>Written by Jessie<br>Chapter 59

Mac and Stella left for work, they took Stella's car. Lindsay said she would pick Mac up later at the office. Stella was driving but she smiled, "How is your head Mac"?

"Not to good Stella, I will never drink like that ever again".

"Yeah sure but your getting older so it would be for the best"

'Oh your just jealous you didn't get free rounds. If you get married it will happen"

"Doubt I will ever marry Mac"

"You and Steven your a item right"?

"Yeah he is really sweet, but I have been putting him off recently"

"Why"?

"He is so nice, I know something will go wrong, so I should end it now before it does"

"That is why your single Stella give it a chance"

"Go for it Mac"

"Well I was like you but Lindsay walked into my life, and it all changed"

"Yeah it sure did your getting married, and than the baby will arrive, that is going to be a big change for you Mac"

"A good change Stella, I'm really happy"

"I'm happy for you too, but I doubt a baby is in my cards"

"Don't say never, I thought the same thing"

"Mac what about the stripper tell me the truth what happened"?

"She didn't dance she kept her clothes on, and no lap dance. She was so young I felt sick. Her name was Amy, it gave me the creeps. She is trying to make enough money to go to school what if something happens to her along the way. She wants to be a nurse but you know what happens to young girls they get in with the wrong crowd , and everything goes wrong"

"You are a good guy Mac, I'm sure she will be ok"

"Yeah Amy's Mother thought that too, and now they both are dead"

"Mac we got her killer, we did our job"

"I know but I never got to tell the Mother we found the guy who murdered her little girl. I can't imagine what that woman went through she must have been so lost. I wish I went there more often but I was hurt, and I couldn't go there. She probably thought I forgot about her, but I never did"

"Mac enough you did everything you said you would. She was lost but what happened to Amy , and her Mother was not your fault. We can only hope they are at peace now"

"Yeah"

Mac's cell phone went off, he looked at it, and said "hello"

"Mac"

"Lindsay what's up, are you ok"?

"Yeah just wanted to say I love you, and just think 2 days from now we will be Mr. and Mrs. Taylor"

"Oh I love that"

"Mac I was wondering can we go to the Hilton, they have the honeymoon suite open still".

"Hilton wow Lindsay are we rich"?

"Oh Mac your right maybe we should just come back here"

"I'm kidding Sweetie book the room, it will be fun for the weekend"

"I love you Mac, be careful ok"

"I will promise"

"You feeling better "?

"A little but I'm paying for drinking, but it was fun being with the guys"

"Yeah but tonight your all mine"

"Oh that sounds interesting, we are at work Lindsay call me later"

"I will Mac bye"

"Bye"

Mac hung up, Stella smiled, "Oh she loves you Mac"

"Yes she does she is so adorable"

"You are too Mac, you are perfect together".

"We are Stella". He smiled as she parked, they both got out, and went upstairs.


	60. Chapter 60

Story by Jennifer and Jessie  
>Written by Jessie<br>Chapter 60

Mac couldn't wait to get home, it was a long day. He didn't hear from Lindsay, but he knew she had a lot to do. Mac parked and saw Lindsay's car already in the parking lot. He got out, and went up on the elevator. He opened the door, he stood staring he saw candles lite up around the room. He shut the door taking his coat off, he smiled as Lindsay came out of the bedroom. Mac dropped his coat she was stunning wearing a negligee, it was so beautiful. She walked over to him, "I have been waiting for you to get home, I have dinner ready"

Mac touched her face, "Dinner oh God Lindsay you shouldn't dress like this, my appetite is only wanting you this moment"

"Wait I want this night to be perfect, I made your favourites". Mac smiled he walked into the dining room, and saw the table all set up. It was his favourites, fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and baby corn, and spinach salad. He turned smiling, "Why do I deserve this Lindsay"?

"Why because you are my guy, and I love you"

He brought his lips over hers, than he pulled her seat out for her. She sat down, as he walked to his seat , and sat down. She smiled as they both served their food on their plate. He smiled, "Oh this looks so good"

She smiled he was looking right at her when he said it. She reached over holding his hand as he kissed her hand. They were eating, Mac was telling her about his day. She listened she loved listening to him talk, she couldn't believe she was going to be Mrs. Mac Taylor in 2 days. She always dreamed about the man she was going to marry, but her dreams didn't stand a candle to the way she felt right this moment. She loved Mac, she has for so long, she was so glad she finally made the move. She thought it couldn't get anymore perfect than this moment. He laughed, "Penny for your thoughts Lindsay"

"Just thinking about how much I love you"

He smiled, "I'm crazy for you to Lindsay, you are all I thought about all day"

"Really"?

"Yes, and you doing this for me is so special it means the world to me"

"I'm glad you have done so much for me, I wanted to repay you back"

They continued eating, they finished they decided to have dessert later. They walked into the living room, Lindsay whispered, "Lets dance". She walked over putting the music on, "Lady by Kenny Rogers started to play. Mac pulled her close as they moved so slowly while they both looked into each others eyes. They both had tears in their eyes, this moment was so overwhelming for both of them. She leaned her head on his chest, as he shut his eyes, he never wanted this moment to end. He knew so much can go wrong with their line of duty, but he knew if he lost Lindsay now he wouldn't survive. He whispered, "I love you Lindsay, I promise you I will love you forever". She hugged him even tighter, and whispered, "I know Mac, I love you too".


	61. Chapter 61

Story by Jennifer and Jessie  
>Written by Jessie<br>Chapter 61

Lindsay and Mac were dancing, they didn't want to let each other go. He touched her face, "Maybe you should get some rest, tomorrow is another busy day. We have one more day than your going to be my Wife, you can't back out now"

"What I can't be a runaway bride not fair"?

"Don't even kid about that, I hate that film"

"I wouldn't do that to you Mac, and you know it"

"Yeah I do but you know I have butterflies in my stomach"

"Me too"

"You are not having second thoughts Lindsay, I know I'm a little difficult sometimes"

"No second thoughts here Bud". She smiled as she walked over turning the CD player off. She walked over, "Lets check everything, and turn in, I am tired".

"Oh Lindsay"

"Come on" They locked up, and walked into the bedroom. Lindsay went into the bathroom, and brushed her teeth, and got ready for bed. She walked over hugging Mac, he brought his lips over hers. She whispered, "Go get ready, I will be in bed"

"Ok" He smiled, and walked into the bathroom, and was changing. He washed his face, and came out , and laughed. Lindsay fell asleep he knew she was exhausted from work, and being pregnant was taking a toll on her. He walked over pulling the blanket over her, and kissed her forehead. She moaned but didn't wake up. He whispered, "Sweet Dreams Lindsay". He walked over grabbing a book, and sat in a chair, and was starting to read. He put the book down, and started to imagine his wedding day. He imagined Lindsay walking toward him, and she was so beautiful he felt like he was going to cry. He looked over at Lindsay she was his everything, he was petrified about bringing a baby into the world, because he has seen the evil, and the horrors of the world. He knew you can't worry about that or you would go crazy, but he was scared to death someone would hurt Lindsay or his child, and he knew he would lose it. He honestly could say he wouldn't go by the book if anyone touched either of them. He finally got up walking over to the bed, and laid beside Lindsay. He was looking at her, she was so beautiful, how did he get so lucky? He never thought he would marry again after he lost his first wife, but Lindsay changed all that. He touched her hair, and whispered, "Why was I so blessed Lindsay"? He kissed her cheek, than snuggled close to her, and fell asleep with her in his arms.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62  
>Story by Jennifer and Jessie<br>Written by Jessie

Lindsay woke up the next morning, she smiled seeing Mac snuggled in her arms. She touched his cheek tracing her finger over his cheek. He moved but opened his eyes, and smiled, "Oh what a pretty sight to wake up to."

"Mac 1 more day than we are Husband and Wife"

"Yeah it is coming fast, but I for one can't wait to see my Pretty Bride"

"Mac are you scared"?

"A little but that is normal I think"

"You know it will be hard having a baby, and us both working. I promise you I will be the best Wife, and Mother I can be. I will be your best friend, and lover but the title of being your wife is a dream come true for me. I always dreamed about this day coming but this is more than I ever could have imagined. You truly are the most amazing, sweetest, and stubborn man I ever met."

"Me stubborn no"

"Yes Mac Taylor you are but that is why I fell in love with you"

"I love you too". They brought their lips together, and laid in each others arms. The phone rang, Lindsay grabbed the phone.

"Hello"

"Lindsay it is Stella, can I come up, and see you it is real important"

"Now we are not dressed, but sure come up we are up"

"See you soon" Lindsay got off the bed, "Stella is coming up, it is only 9am, we said we wouldn't be in work today"

"God I hope nothing is wrong," Mac got up pulling on a pair of pants, and grabbing a shirt. Lindsay pulled on a pair of track pants, and a tee-shirt, and combed her hair. She smiled, "I look horrible Mac"

He walked over grabbing her, "You look so cute, you always do".

"Awe you always say the right thing will it always be that way"?

"Probably not I'm known for saying the wrong thing sometime". Lindsay smacked his butt, he laughed as they heard someone knocking.

"Maybe she is bringing breakfast"

"Oh that would be heavenly I'm starving"

"Me too". They walk out opening the door, and were surprised to see Stella, Sid, Danny, Don, and Shelby standing there. They had food, a fruit tray, and coffee, and presents. They smiled, "Can we come in or are we having the party in the hall"?

"What is this about"?

"Well Lindsay didn't get her shower so we are having it today"

Mac smiled, "Come in sorry". They all walked in, Lindsay gave them all a kiss.

"Food I'm starving what did you bring"?

"Fruit , bagels, danishes, donuts of course, and other things."

Lindsay smiled, "This is so nice of you all, we really don't expect presents. We just want you all there on our special day"

"We wouldn't miss it for nothing". Lindsay sat down, "Oh this looks so good cherry danish my favourite"

Mac grabbed a coffee, "This is from Milly's isn't it"?

"Yeah"

"Best coffee in town". He sat beside Lindsay while the rest of them sat, and they all were eating, and talking. Lindsay and Mac held hands, they were blessed to have each other, but they were also blessed having such wonderful friends.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63  
>Story idea by Fart Fart and Jessie33<br>Written by Jessie33

They were eating when Stella handed Lindsay a gift, "this is from me, hope you like it"

Lindsay smiled as she opened the gift.

She pulled out a beautiful white nightie, she held it close to her. "This is so beautiful, and expensive Stella, I love it, but this is to much"

"I wanted to you will look beautiful for Mac"

Mac smiled, "She always looks beautiful"

Lindsay leaned into Mac, as they kissed. Sid handed them a gift, Lindsay smiled as she opened it with Mac. She smiled, "Oh Sid this is so beautiful"

"Well you have to wear something new, and that is brand spanking new, and it is beautiful just like you"

Mac smiled, "Sid it is beautiful, I agree my girl is a Angel". Sid gave her a Gold Angel necklace, Lindsay hugged him.

Don handed her a gift, and Mac one. Mac opened the envelope, and smiled as Lindsay looked over, "What did he give you"?

Mac showed Lindsay, she laughed, "Don I swear marriage isn't a life sentence"

"I know but maybe Mac can go out with us from time to time, if you allow him to"

"I wouldn't stop him, well maybe sometimes". Mac kissed her, "What did Don give you"?

Lindsay opened it, and smiled, "A beautiful frame, one for their wedding day, and one for the baby. Lindsay almost cried she really wasn't expecting this today. She missed her family so much, and hated they couldn't attend, but she loved having the team as her family, they truly were amazing". Don smiled, 'Why the tears Lindsay"?

"This is so sweet of you all"

"We love you both, we wanted to do this". Mac was so pleased with the guys, they really were amazing, and they made Lindsay's day. She was missing her family, so having the team show up meant the world to both of them, especially Lindsay.

Danny and Shelton handed a gift to Mac, and Lindsay, they opened it together. It was a coupon for 2 for a night at the Hilton, a day spa , and Broadway tickets for two.". Mac smiled, "Now this is awesome, a night out with my girl sounds amazing". Lindsay smiled, "A day spa awesome"

"Not me"

Mac smiled but Lindsay leaned over, "Oh yes you too , we are going to enjoy our spa day. Just think about after we will be so relaxed, anything can happen"

Mac smiled Sid whispered, "Did they forget we are here"?

Mac laughed, "No Sid we remember, again this was such a wonderful thing to do for us. We will never forget this, and I know with you all by our side, our day will be even more special"

They all smile as Lindsay got up walking over to Stella. "Was this your idea girl"?

"Yeah pretty much, but they all were happy to do it"

"Thank you, I love you Stella you are like my big sister". Stella laughed, "Big Sister I like that, at least you didn't say elder sister"

"That too". They both smile as they hugged. 


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64  
>Story idea by Fart Fart, and Jessie<br>Written by Jessie

Day of the wedding

Lindsay woke up her stomach was a bundle of nerves. The Day finally came, and now she hoped she was ready for it. She jumped up looking at the clock. "Mac wake up it is 8am"

Mac sat up, "Oh God is something wrong"?

"Yes it is our wedding day get up"

"Lindsay the wedding isn't until 3, we have time"

"Stella is coming over we have someone coming to do our nails, and hair. You have to shower, and is Sid prepared to walk me down the aisle"?

"Yes Lindsay I spoke to him last night about it"

"Stella is your Best Lady, and my Maid of Honor is that to much for her"?

"No she is fine I think she can handle it"

"Mac Taylor get up, you are not taking this serious. This is our wedding day we only have one of them. I want everything perfect Danny is going to film everything maybe you should call him to make sure he has enough film. I don't want him running out of film you know Danny tell him we will pay for it"

"Lindsay stop Danny knows he has to have extra"

Lindsay sat down, "I'm acting crazy but I only have 1 wedding day Mac"

"I know it will be perfect". He smiled as he touched her cheek, and she brought her lips over his.

"Mac the caterer, he has everything ready right"

"Yes everything is set, I called him last night, so don't worry"

"Should I put my hair up, or down, what do you think"?

"Both are beautiful"

"Mac help me please up or down"?

"Up maybe would be different"

"My face is chubby I have gained weight since I got pregnant"

"You are suppose to that is a good thing"

"I know but"

"Lindsay calm down lets go have some toast, and coffee"

"Oh I shouldn't eat my nerves"

"You have to or you might end up in the hospital before the wedding"

"Don't say something so awful, I will not"

"Lindsay Dr. Greene said you have low blood sugar. He said you need your three meals a day, your having something"

"OK if you insist"

"I do lets go". Lindsay walked out with Mac, as they went to the kitchen. He put the kettle on when they heard knocking at the door. Lindsay ran over opening it, Stella was there holding her dress. She walked in, "Where can I hang this"?

"In my room right over there"

Stella yelled, "Hey Mac how is the Groom feeling"?

"Great but ask the Bride she is a little jittery"

"Well all brides are I guess". Stella came out of the bedroom, and walked into the kitchen. "Coffee I'm dying for coffee"

Mac handed her a mug, she took a sip, "Oh yum this is awesome"

Lindsay smiled, "Mac does make the best coffee, with me you get instant"

"Oh yuck" Stella smiled

Mac brought the toast to the table, and sat down with Lindsay and Stella.

"The guys at the office Stella"?

"Yeah they are holding the fort down, but they are off at 1. They all are excited for you, and Lindsay"

"How is Sid"?

"Nervous as a cat he is so proud he is walking you down the aisle he actually cried"

"No way"

"Yeah but he is so sweet"

Lindsay smiled, "You all are sweet this day is going to be real special to my heart. It is the day I marry the love of my life, and the Father of my baby, and that all my best friends will be right there to witness it."

Stella started to cry but smiled, "Mac your crying"

"No I'm not I have something in my eye"

Lindsay smiled as Stella whispered, "Yeah a tear".

"Yeah you caught me". They all smile as they finished breakfast.


End file.
